Collection of Incompletes
by Magical Blazze
Summary: The stories that lay in the back of your closet can build up a lot of dust if you don't clean it out; so I'm going to let you see them so the dust can air out. (It will mainly be ones about PPG and PPGZ, but others are going to be here too) It will never be complete lol (Different rates)
1. Guidelines

**Collection of Incompletes Guidelines**

* * *

**Category:**

**Title: **

**# of Chapters finished:**

**Rated:**

**Based on/Story behind it:**

**Why isn't complete:**

* * *

**The stories here will be ones that I don't plan to finish, but had in my folder looking at me. I'm quite sure I didn't spell check them or use the best grammar, but I'm not planning on checking it cause it's not going to be finished. Anyone if you really feel like it can use the idea of the unfinished stories if you want unless I say "Don't Copy" that's all for the guidelines; go ahead.**


	2. First Story Guidelines

**Category: **Powerpuff Girls

**Title: **Prison Taking Into Our Own Hands

**# of Chapters finished: **5 with a little bit of ch. 6

**Rated: **M (mainly causes of lemon, death, and more)

**Based on/Story behind it: **This story was mainly based on a show on "Nikita" that started in 2010. I was watching it every time it aired and started getting ideas to work on a story for it. Too tell you the true it was working on it while working on 'Love Just Happens', so I could posted it around that time it ended.

**Why isn't complete: **Sadly I didn't completely it because it was focused on finishing 'Love Just Happens' and just watched "Nikita" for fun instead of trying to figure out what was going to happen next in the story I was supposed to finish. Also it was my 1st "serious" story, so I couldn't wrap my mind it yet; plus it was my 1st really attempt to do a lemon and it didn't know if it sounded right.


	3. Prison Life

**Chapter I **

**Prison Life**

**Blazze's POV**

Prison…I thought that was the worst place to be. But here in this place it is hell. The government holds many secrets like here, this place is called Easers. We young teens and adults are be trained to be assassins to kill the unneeded people in this world. "Blazze get your ass to training!" Look like I got to work. I tie my long, puffy, brown hair back and started for the training gym. I'm 17 years old, I had jonquil eyes. I was wearing a yellow tack top, black median shorts, and yellow tennis shoes. I'm a tough, smart, and kind heart teen. I see my young sisters beating their training dummies. I started beating the stuffing out of my dummy.

"Boomer, let me go!" screamed Bubbles.

I started going to my youngest sister, Bubbles. She's 14 years old, she has sky blue eyes and blonde hair that mostly in two ponytails. She's the sweet one of my sisters; right now she was wearing a light blue sports bra, dark blue sweatpants, and light blue tennis shoes.

I pulled Boomer off her. "So, Boomer what's your plan this time with my sister?"

"I was just helping her." Boomer smiled. Boomer is Bubbles's stalker. His is 15 years old, he has sapphire eyes and blonde hair that is median, spiky ends hair. He's pretty much like Bubbles in a boyish way. He was wearing a dark blue tack top, black sweatpants with a dark blue line down it, and dark blue tennis shoes.

"Just go, Boomer," I signed and pressed him away.

"Thank you, BZ." Bubbles smiled while giving me a hug.

" No, problem Bubs."

"Butch I'm Going To KILL YOU!" yelled Buttercup.

I signed at that. I ran to where my younger sister, Buttercup. She's 15 years old, she has peridot eyes and black hair that is short with spikes at the end. She's the tough one and badass of my sisters; she was wearing a green sports bra, gray sweat jacket, gray sweatpants, and green tennis shoes.

I got in front of Butch and Buttercup. "Butch you know Buttercup _will _kill you if you don't go _now_!"

Butch was Buttercup's stalker. His is 16 years old, he has emerald eyes and black hair that's in a spiked up. He's like Buttercup, but he's a total pervert(only to Buttercup). He was wearing dark green sweatpants, dark green tennis shoes, and no shirt.

"Fine. Touch you later Butterfly." And he ran off..

"I hate when he calls me that." I rubbed her back; that would always calm her down. " Thanks, BZ"

"Anytime, BC"

"Eeeck! Brick stop that!" screamed Blossom. I walked over to my young sister, Blossom. She's 16 years old, she has rosy pink eyes and orange, long hair tie in a big red bow. She's the smart one of my sisters; she was wearing a pink tack top, red shorts, and pink tennis shoes.

I put Brick's arm in the back of him. "So, Brick wanted to touch her now."

Brick was Blossom's stalker. His is 17 years old, he has ruby eyes and orange, long hair tied and has a red cap. He's like Blossom, but a little more smarter(she hate that). He was wearing a red t-shirt, black median shorts, and red and black tennis shoes(and of course his cap).

"Aww I was just having some fun, Blazze."

I push him somewhere and I heard him cruse a little and then walks away.

"Thank you, BZ. He would have got me."

"Your welcome, Bloss."

I started going back to my dummy when I felted two hands go around my waist. I knew who it was and I garbed his shoulders and throw him down on the mats. "How mean, Blazzie." Bam chuckled. That was Bam my stalker. He was 18 years old, He has citrine eyes and short, puffy hair with a dark yellow do-rag on his head. He was totally like me; which I sometimes hated. He was wearing dark yellow sweatpants, white tennis shoes, and no shirt. Soon he garbed my foot and made me fall and then penned me down.

"You shouldn't lost your focus, Blazze."

"Shut up, Bam! NOW GET OFF!" He got off and pulled me up.

"See you around babe." He walked away and went to his brothers. Then my sisters came to me.

"I hate those boys." said Buttercup.

"I know." said Bubbles and Blossom in unity. I looked at the boys who were laughing. We didn't really hate them. We're real good friends.

***Flashback* 3 years ago**

"Hey you girls must be the new guys ." said a 15 year old Bam.

"Um yes we are. I'm Blazze. This Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles my sisters." a 14 year old Blazze says.

"I'm Bam. This is Brick, Butch, and Boomer. We'll be your guards."

"G-guards." said a scaried 11 year old Bubbles.

"Don't worry, Bubbles, _They _will tell you later." smiled a 12 year old Boomer.

"Why do we have to be here I want to see mom and dad!" yelled a 12 year old Buttercup.

"Yey, BZ we wanted to see mom and dad." a worried 13 year old Blossom said.

"Mom and dad…mom and dad doesn't want us." The boys looked at the now sad girls. The boys take they hands and smiles.

"Don't worry girls here we're all family." said a 14 year old Brick.

"Yey enjoy yourselves." a 13 year old Butch said.

"Come on!" the boys said in unity.

***End of Flashback***

I signed and felt bitter after that. "Come on let's go in my room."

"OK!"

**Blazze's Room**

"Ok bath time." I says. We always take baths together because we all felt save together. We when in the bathroom and started taking our baths(my bathroom was a Japanese styled).

"Blazze can you get my back." asked Bubbles.

"Sure." I went over to wash her back and then I saw a few uncloses cuts. "Bubbles what happened?!" She didn't answer me. "What happened you guys!"

"In training yesterday, when you were on your mission, the guards care of hit us." whispered Buttercup. I got up and put on my robe and stormed down to Headquarter.

"JOHN! YOU ARE DEAD YOU HEAR ME **DEAD**!"

"What the problem, Blazze."

"IF THOSE GUARDS TOUCH MY SISTERS ONE MORE TIME **YOUR DEAD**!"

"Come in my office." I did. John was the 2nd boss. He had green eyes and brown hair. He would always wear suits. Suddenly he penned me to the wall and garbed my beast. "You know you're a real pain, Blazze. That what I love about you." He got closer and held my beast tighter.(Why did I wear my robe).

"Stop it!"

"Why should I. I'm the boss here." He kissed my neck and then let me go. "Your sisters will be fine, now see you."

I ran out of his office and cried a little. I hate him the most. He would hurt my sisters to get to me. I hated it.

"What up babe." I turned to see Bam. "What the matter?" He sound real worried.

"It nothing, Bam." I wiped my tears and started for my room.

"No it is. You can tell me."

"Not now, Bam I got to get to my sisters." I ran to my room and saw my sisters in their pjs.

"Blazze, are you ok?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah." I put on my pjs and I sat on the bed with them. "You need to tell me about things like that."

"But-"

"No buts just tell me, ok."

"Ok." Then a knock on my door and when to see who it was. No one was then, but chocolate strawberries. I knew Bam did it because I told him I love them. "Thanks, Bam." I whispered in the empty hallway.

I took them in and my sisters and I enjoy them and then they fell asleep in my arms just like when we were little.


	4. Erasers' Missions

**Chapter II**

**Erasers' Missions**

**Bubbles's POV**

I woke up in my sister, Blazze's room with her arms around us. I got up trying not to wake them.

"Bubbles you ok?"

"Yey, BZ." Looks like I woke them. Buttercup got up and with to the side door that Blazze build for us to be close to her.

"Blazze, do we have every missions today." asked Blossom who was just waking up.

"I'm not sure, guys…we'll find out after breakfast. Now you guys best start getting dress."

"Ok, BZ!" I smiled. I walked out from the side door and started for my room. I'm glad they let us taste up our rooms because the rooms were very plain(a big bed, a lamp, a desk, and a small dresser). My room was light blue and has butterflies and flowers on it. BC's room was light green and has punish bags and posters on professional wrestlers. Bloss's room was pink and has sciency stuff and boy bands posters. BZ's room was yellow and have pictures of all of us when we were little and now.

I fixed my hair and put on my clothes. I found my sisters with the other people here eating breakfast. Blossom and Buttercup were fighting again and Blazze was trying to separated them. I sat down next to Blazze and started eating my breakfast.

"People be quiet, so I can tell you who going on the missions today!" yelled John. Blazze looked a little worried. I didn't asks. I really hope I'm not going on a mission I hate killing someone. I still remember my 1st kill. It was a woman named Mary Smith; I had to get close to her and I did. Those eyes she give me were deeply hurt and confusing. I would always go crazy after killing people.

"It will be Buttercup…Blossom.."

_Please don't call me. Everyone but me._

"Blazze and Bubbles."

_damn it! He picked me!_

"Be ready in 10 minutes these missions should be quick." John said and then leave.

"Bubbles, you ok?" said Blazze.

"Yey I'll be ok." _maybe._

**Buttercup's POV**

Yes a chances to go outside. I hated being in this place for, so long. The only down side was I had to kill someone. I hated that, my last kill I killed 6 policemen because someone called them. I really hope no one calls them again. Soon John picked me and my sisters up to go on our missions. I was a little happy that our missions were kind of close to each other. Then we had to go our separated ways.

"Good luck, guys!" I said with a thumb up.

"Yey you too." they said.

"Oh, Bloss try not to think to much about it." I chuckled.

"Shut up, Buttercup!"

We got in our cars(no we are not driving they are) and they gave us our targets.

***5 mins. Later* Blazze's POV**

My kill when faster then I thought it would. I walked out the back door and made my way south.

"_Blazze?"_ my ear piece said.

"What is it, Auther?" Auther was the computer nerd here and a good friend from time to time. He had blue eyes and spiked up black hair. I wouldn't see him to much, but his talked to everyone on the missions.

"_it your sister, Bubbles she has gone berserk after killing her target you got to stop her!"_

"I'm on my way to her now!" _I knew it! She had that look like she was scaried at breakfast_. Thank God we were close. I started run._ Bubbles I'm coming!_

**Bubbles's POV**

I didn't know what come over me! I saw my target blood on me and started shooting everyone around me in the house. Soon I thought I saw someone, but my eyes were filled with tears.

"Bubbles! Bubbles can you hear me!" I turn to the person who was calling me and shot the person. "Aaaaa!" then the person garbed the gun and held me tight. I wiped my eyes and saw my sister, Blazze.

"Blazze!"

"Shhhh, Bubbles I'm here. Going ahead and cry." she held me tighter. I saw blood everywhere. On me, the ground, on the people, and on my sister.

"Blazze d-did I shot y-you." I whispered.

"yes but it was just my shoulder not too deep. It ok."

"No it is not!. I shot y-you!" tears started pouring now. I loved my sister she was like a mother to me. I never wanted to hurt her.

"That it, Bubbles let it out. I'm ok."

**Blazze's POV**

I hated that Bubbles gets like this. She a sweet girl, I wanted her to be happy.

"_Blazze?"_

"What now." I whispered.

"_It Blossom. She won't talk to me."_

"I'll be right there. Oh, Auther can you get a car for, Bubbles." I whispered.

"_Sure thing."_

"Bubbles, I have to go. Please go to my room when you get back, ok."

"Ok." I ran out and started north. _Blossom you better be alright._

***At Easers* Boomer's POV**

I heard that Bubbles was come back from her mission, so I wanted to mess with her. I saw her figure around the corner. "Hey, Bubbles!" I smiled. I looked down at her and saw her clothes full of blood and her crying. "Bubbles, what's the matter?"

"I hate this! I killed al lot of people and shot my sister Blazze's shoulder." she started crying even more.

"Bubbles, you don't do everything bad."

"I did! I could have killed her!" She started crying into my shirt. I had to do something to calm her, so I lifted her chin and kissed her.

**Bubbles's POV**

I was crying on Boomer when suddenly he kissed me. His lips were so soft; I wanted to stay like this, but I pushed away. "I'm sorry!" I started running and he called my name, but I ran faster in my sister's room.

***Same Time* Blazze's POV**

I ran into the apartment Blossom was in and saw her on the floor with a little puddle of blood. Then I saw the person holding the gun to me.

"Who are you? Get out or I shot you too!" said the woman. I put my hand to me back.

"I can't-" I take out my gun and shot her. "before I kill you, bitch." I when to Blossom and saw that the bullets didn't hit her heart. "Blossom wake up." She woke up slowly.

"Ow!"

"Don't move so much." I had to get the bullets out. "Blossom, this it going to hurt." I dug where the bullets were.

"OW!"

"I'm sorry. Please try bearing it." I got the 3 bullets out, but she was bleeding a lot. I started sucking the wound.

"I hated when you do that."

"It works does it." I started ripping my long, dark yellow skirt and moved her pink blouse and rapped it around her. "There."

"Thank you, Blazze."

"you're welcome. Now you must have rethought about killing her did you."

"yes." she whispered.

"It ok. You better get to the Easers. Go to my room when you're there. I got to check on Buttercup."

"Ok." I started for the door. "You're are the better sister, leader, and mother, Blazze." she whispered.

"Thanks." I chuckled. I started walking west to where Buttercup was at. Then I heard police cars coming. _Buttercup! _I started running. _I'm come!_

***At Easers* Brick's POV**

I was walking down the hallway and then I bumped into Blossom. "Yo, Blossom." I look down at her blouse and saw the cloth around her beasts with some blood. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I got shot, but Blazze saved me…how stupid I am."

"Your not stupid, babe."

"Well, you are smart than me."

"That's true." I chuckled.

"Why did I even talk to you." She started walked, but tripped. I garbed her waist and she was really close.

" Than-" But I didn't let her finish; I kissed right then.

**Blossom's POV**

I tripped and I felt Brick garbed my waist. I stared a his ruby eyes; cute up close. "Than-" But I didn't finish; he kissed me. I closed my eyes and I felted his tongue; but I snapped myself awaked and pushed him and ran to my sister's room. I saw Bubbles on the floor touching her lips.

***Same Time* Buttercup's POV**

I killed my target, but some stupid person called the police and now they where trying to get in.

"Open this door right now!" I heard the back door open and I _almost_ got scaried.

"Buttercup are you in here?"

"Yeah, I'm here Blazze." She hugged me and pulled me to the back door, but two policemen where there. Blazze kicked one of their leg and knocked him out on the floor. I elbowed the other one in the gut and punished in the face.

"Nice going, BC."

"You too, BZ." The others broke in and started shooting. Blazze took me behind a couch and we got our guns out.

"You ready?" she smiled a me.

"Um yes." then we started shooting them I hit 3 of them, Blazze hit 4 of them. Then two bullets hit my side and arm which made me dropped my gun.

"Buttercup!" then she started shooting them. Blazze eyes looked darker. I loved and hated that. Some time it meant she was scaried, some time it meant she was mad, but most time it was both. She killed the 3 other men and started get the bullets out. Man, did it hurt but I wouldn't say it. Then she started "the sucking thing."

"Not the sucking thing."

"Yes the sucking thing." She ripped her long, light yellow shirt and tied one on my arm and the other on my side. "Alright go back to Easers and go in my room. I'll be there in a while ok."

"Alright." She rubbed my back and when out of the door.

**Blazze's POV**

I looked around and saw I was close. I started going east.

***At Easers* Butch's POV**

I was waiting for Buttercup; I always like making her mad. Here she come I garb her waist.

"Butch! Let go of me! Ow!" I looked down and saw she had cloths on her arm and side. I let go of her.

"Sorry, Butterfly I didn't see that."

"That why you should look." I looked at her strange. _Why did she say not to call her Butterfly._ she look a little sad. She only looked sad when the mission went odd.

"What happened on your mission?"

She signed. "Me and Blazze killed 10 policemen today."

"That all," I laughed. "They shouldn't have be there."

"You're heartless, Butch! Those men had family and I killed them!" I could tell she was holding back tears; even if she was tough she had a caring heart.

"Forget it, Butch!" I wanted to have a little more fun with her, so I _tripped _her to pen her down. "Butch! GET OFF!"

"No 1st I got to give you something."

"What is it?"

I smirked. "This." I when down and kissed her.

**Buttercup's POV**

His kissing me! I can't believe it that his kiss makes me feel save and warm. I _almost_ got lost in it, but I kick him in the stomach and jump up and ran to my sister's room. I saw Blossom in the middle of the bed asleep and Bubbles on the floor asleep. I picked up Bubbles and put her on the right of Blossom; then I slept on the left.

***At The Beach* Blazze's POV**

I just visited my unhappy place and now I'm at the beach. I still remember our time a this beach with our parents. Blossom building a sandcastle, Buttercup tossing it down. Bubbles and me playing in the water while mom and dad watched and laughed. I really miss those days.

"_Blazze time to go back."_

"Alright Auther." I stood up and smelled the salty air and looked at the imagery little us.

***At Easers* Bam's POV**

I was walking down the hallway when I bumped into Blazze. She looked like she was crying again. "Oh, Bam I'm sorry." she tried turning around, but I garbed her arm.

" What the matter, Blazze. This is like the 2nd times I seen you crying _this week_?"

"It nothing, Bam, really nothing." She showed a weak smile. I saw her shoulder was a little bit bleeding, her clothes were really ripped, and blood all over them.

"Blazze, please tell me!" I was getting worried about her. She started crying and hugged me; I hugged her back.

"Please, Bam don't ask me again." she whispered. " I just need to take care of my sisters that all." I felt her shaking. I hated when she like this. " I have to go check on my sisters." she tried pulling way, but I held her tight. "Bam." She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of her. I couldn't help it every more I just kissed her.

**Blazze's POV**

Bam was kissing me. It felt, so much better than John trying to kiss me. He pulled me in closer to him. I felt his tongue and I put mine in his mouth too. But then I pushed away.

"Bam, I-I'm sorry!" I started running to my room. I heard him calling me, but I didn't turn around. I when in my room breathing hard. I saw my sisters on my bed. I looked a my watch and saw it was 10:30 pm. I walked to them and started cleaning and covering their wounds. I put on their pjs. I cleaned myself and put on my pjs. I looked at them; their faces had a _weird out and loving_ _expression. _Looks like they might understand me too. All of the sudden they woke up.

"you, guys ok?"

"No, that boy, Butch made me mad!"

"Brick too."

"Boomer three."

"Bam four."

"What happened?" we said in unity. We laughed.

"Youngest 1st." Blossom said.

"No, oldest 1st!" yelled Bubbles.

"Fine I'll go 1st." I signed. "Bam kissed me." I blushed.

"You too." they said in unity with a blush. We looked at every other.

"Looks like the boys are finally getting to us." said Bubbles.

"Yey, maybe." Blossom signed.

"Well let's get some rest girls."

"Ok, Blazze." They walked to the side door and when to their room. I turned off my lights and looked at the picture on my dresser. It had all of us together when we first got here. Bubbles was hugging Boomer, Buttercup was having her arms on Butch's head, Blossom was leaning on Brick, and I was being held by Bam. And I looked straight at Bam and me. " Thanks, Bam I'm going to dreaming about you." I bet my sisters will be dreaming about their boys too.


	5. We Want Out

**Chapter III**

**We Want Out**

**No one's POV**

"Wake up you lazy worms!" Everyone started to get up out of their beds. The guards pushed everyone in the Build It Yourself room. No one have breakfast and some**(mostly the sisters and the brothers) **halfway don't have a good night sleep. Everyone sat in their sits at their table and waited for the person to started the lesson. The girls notice the boys at their table. The girls gave a light blush as they catch sight of their "friends". the boys catch sight of them and the girls looked away. They walked over to their table which was right in front of the boys.

"Um Lily, Kim, Dave, and Moe can we change spots with you guys?" said Blossom.

"Um sure whatever." said Kim. They changed spots so, they were away from the boys.

**Blossom's POV**

I can't believe me and my sisters are terrifying of these boys! I looked at my sisters. Bubbles was shaking a little bit and blushing. Buttercup was playing with her fingers and had a light blush on her cheeks**(I never thought BC could blush)**. Blazze was looking down, but she couldn't hide her blush. I was blushing more like Bubbles. Then Arthur came in and everyone looked up.

"Ok we are going to learn about bombs and how they work." Then the guards put I think parts for a bomb in front of us. "You will have 30 mins. to put this bombs together. Ready… set…go." he pick his watch and everyone dug into the parts.

**Bubbles's POV**

Looked at my sisters and said the thought we all were disgusted about. "Guys when will we talk to the boys?"

"I say never." said BC.

"But I really want to talk to Boomer about that kiss yesterday." I whispered with a blush.

"I want to talk to Brick too."

"While I wanted to kill Butch not talk to him."

"Stop lying to yourself, BC. We wanted to talk to them.. I wanted to talk to Bam too." she was still working on the bomb.

"So, will talk to them later?" I asked.

"Yes, Bubs." BZ whispered.

"Fine." said Bloss and BC.

**Buttercup's POV**

Ok now how are we going to put bombs together if we haven't learned about them. I wish Butch was behind me I could look at his. No, no I'm mad at him I didn't need him. I looked around and saw that everyone was not getting it expect for Blazze and Bam. I knew they would get this because it seemed like they knew everything even before it was giving.

"Alright time it up!" yelled Arthur. I signed and looked at what I got. Looked bad, lucky not as bad as Butch's.

I laughed at it. Butch smirked at me and I blushed and turned around. Arthur started down the tables looking at the hot messes we called bombs. "Looks like we're going to need a lot of practice." He stopped at Bam's and Blazze's. "Looks like we got two bombs that look ok."

"But I bet mine works." Blazze smiled.

"Sure it does, but this is for big boys, little girl." smirked Bam.

"Oh, you say my bomb doesn't work, Bam." Blazze said while getting in Bam face.

"Oh, I know it doesn't, babe."

"Ok, ok kiddies let's just test them out." said Arthur who got in between them.

"Fine." they said in unity.

"Alright let's go in the Testing Zone."

**Boomer's POV**

We all were going to the Testing Zone and me and my brothers when to the girls. I really wanted to talk to Bubbles about our kiss. "Bubbles." I whispered.

"Y-yes B-boomer."

"We need to talk."

"I know."

"So, are you mad at me?"

"No.. I-I wanted you too." she said with a blush.

I looked at her for a min. "That's good…so, can we have a little fun tonight."

"Um, like Cliffs and Ladders?"

"No, a more _closer _game." She looked at me puzzle and her eyes wide in. She kicked me in the ankle. Man was she a good kicker.

"You are so wrong, Boomer! I can't believe I bought it!" she blushed and ran away to her sister Blazze.

"She know she wants me." I looked at her with lust and then I started walking with my brothers.

***Same Time* Brick's POV**

I walked over to Blossom and she turned around and looked at me. "So, Blossom I-"

"Look Brick I know what you are going to say… and yes I did like when you kissed me." she said while blushing and not looking at me.

"Oh, so you do like me." She didn't answer, but I saw her going hot. Since we were in the back of the line I wanted to have some fun. So, I when behind her and pulled up her skirt showing her pink thug. **(The girls were wearing skirts today)**.

"Brick get off of me!" She elbowed me in the stomach and I let go of her skirt . "You're sick, Brick!" she blushed and ran away to her sister Blazze.

"Soon you will be mine, Blossom." I looked at her with lust and then join my brothers.

***Same Time* Butch's POV**

Buttercup always looked so sexy when she's in skirts. "So, Butterfly wanted to talk to me."

"Not really.. And don't call me that."

"You like it," I when close to her ear "and that kiss too."

"S-so, what if I liked it." she had a deep blush on.

"Is Butterfly blushing because of me." I chuckled.

"S-shut up." I so loved playing with her. So, I garbed her and touched her chest and under part of her thug. "Grrrr, Butch!" She punished me in the chin and I let go of her. "I hate you, so much!" she blushed and ran away to her sister Blazze.

"I know she wants me." I looked at her with lust. Then I walked over to my bros.

***Same Time* Bam's POV**

I walked up to Blazze was looked like she was waited for something**(or someone)**. " So, babe what are you thinking about?"

"About our kiss yesterday."

"So, you did want me." I smirked.

"Maybe." she whispered with a blush.

"Why did I join you in your room," I when close to her ear "and have some hanky panky with you." She hit me in the stomach and ankle.

"You are a total perv. Bam!" she was burning up and walked away from me. Then her sisters joined her.

"You will be mine, Blazze." I looked at her with lust and then my brothers joined me. "Having fun bros.?"

"Yep." they said in unity.

***With Girls* Buttercup's POV**

"I still can't believe those asses would do that.' said a hot red Blossom.

"You and us both, Bloss." said Bubbles with a dark pink blush.

"Can I please kill Butch, BZ."

"No, you can't."

"And why not."

"Because we still have feelings for them…I see in our blushes and eyes."

"Well, then I want out of this dump." I said angry.

"Me too. I-I hate kill people, BZ."

"Me too… well I have found a way to get out of here, but we have to do it tomorrow, Ok girls"

"Ok, sis."

***In Testing Zone* Brick's POV**

"Ok kiddies let's started testing." said Arthur. "Who going started?"

"Let this little boy go 1st I can waited!"

"I'll gladly go 1st."

"Ok let get behind the shields and started. Arthur put my brother's bomb on the red X. We all got behind the shields and waited for the countdown.

"3...2...1!"

"BOOOM!"

"Wow that was so cool!" everyone yelled.

"No way you will beat that."

"Just waited and see." Blazze put her on the X and when behind the shield.

"3...2...1!" Nothing. We all started laughing.

"Oh, yeah it will work." Bam laughed. We all left from behind the shields and started to the door. Blazze looked back at her bomb. Then I heard a clicking sound.

"Everyone get back behind the shields!" she yelled.

"Why sh-"

"BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"


	6. Bombs and Rewards

**Chapter IV**

**Bombs and Rewards **

**Blazze's POV**

Damn it! My bomb when off and destroy the whole Testing Zone. I woke up by the bomb and felted sharp pain. I looked down at my stomach and a big piece of glass was in it. I pulled it out and God did it hurt. I got up and looked around the place was on fire, black smoke everywhere, and my..sisters!

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup!" I ran to them. Buttercup had cut on her leg and a cut on her arm. Blossom had a cut on her cheek and a piece of glass in her arm. Bubbles had it worst her head was bleeding and had cut around her arm and leg. I pulled the glass out of Blossom and they woke a little.

"Blazze I didn't feel so good." whispered Bubbles.

"Don't worry I'll find a way out of here." _I hope._

**Butch's POV**

Me and my brothers helped Arthur carry everyone out. "Looks like everyone here," Arthur said while counting them.

"Where Bubbles?"

"And Blossom?" asked Brick while I looked around and didn't see Buttercup.

"Blazze and Buttercup aren't here too." said Bam.

"You don't think their still in there?" I wondered.

"Let's go back!" Bam yelled.

**Blazze's POV**

I carried Blossom and Buttercup in my arms and Bubbles on my back. Man, they were heavy counting my legs and arms were worst then I thought, so it hurt a lot. "I will find away out guys just hold on a little long." I whispered. The air was so black I could barely see anything. Soon my vision got blurry and I fell down. My breathing slowed down a bit and I held them closer to me.

"I..will get us…out save." I saw yellow, red, green, and blue figures coming to us and then I blanked out.

**30 mins. later Hospital Work On**

I opens my eyes slowly and my sisters and Bam's brothers**(holding their hands)** in a bed. I shot up and I felt a sharp pain.

"Slow down, Blazze." I looked around and saw Bam**(who was holding her hand too)** smiling.

_What happened? Oh, yeah bombs, my sisters, blanking out_. "Thank you, Bam." I whispered.

"No problem." I got up and noticed I was in a hospital's dress. Thank goodness they changed the look of if to it going down to your bottom back and not to your butt because I know that perv. would look; but I knew he still looking.

I walked over to Blossom's bed and fixed her long hair off of the floor. I looked at Brick and fixed his cap which was facing the wrong way. I walked over to Buttercup who was breathing a little hard, so I rubbed her back and her breathing slowed down. I looked at Butch who was drooling and I wiped it off with the sheet. Then I when to Bubbles and I moved her bangs from her covered cut. Boomer who was about to fall out of his sit, but I pulled him up. I really did like those boys, they really care about my sisters.

I signed. "This is all my fault."

"No is n-"

"Yes it is! I build that bomb and it..it's my fault! I promised I would keep them save and I didn't." I started crying and Bam walked over to me hugged me; I hugged him back.

"Look Blazze it wasn't your fault. No one knew it was going to go off, so it wasn't your fault." He lifted my chin, but I pushed away.

"Bam, please stop..I can't."

"But you wanted me too." I blushed a little. I did, but love can get you killed in Easers. Bam pushed me lightly to the wall. "Well I'm not going to let you stop me." he said with lust. He's kisses felt so passionate every time. I heard the others waking up, so I pushed Bam off.

"How was your sleep guys?"

"Fine, BZ." Bubbles yawned.

"Butch let go of my hand now!"

"Come on you like it." smiled Butch. Buttercup blushed and moved her hand and so did my others sisters which made me smile a little bit.

"I'm sorry guys that bomb was all my fault."

"No it wasn't Blazze." said Blossom.

"Yeah, it was more Easers fault." Bubbles smiled.

"Thank you, boys for helping my sisters even those it _was_ my fault."

"It wasn't your fault it was all Bam stupid fault!" yelled Buttercup.

"My Fault!"

"Yes _your_ fault everything is you boys fault!"

"Buttercup stop it!"

"No, it they fault! Man, I hate them so much!"

"Us too." said Bloss and Bubs.

"Guys you don't-" I started.

"Let's just go and eat." said Buttercup and they jump out of their beds and give dirty looks to their boys and ran out. I when after they and Bam garbed my arm.

"Blazze."

"Bam they're telling the true." then I join my sisters.

**Bubbles's POV**

I can't believe we just said that to the boys. We looked a little bit pail after that and we when in Blazze's room.

"I can't believe you girls said that to them." said BZ as we took off the hospital's clothes.

"I halfway can't believe I said that too." BC said as she put on a light green crossbones shirt with black shorts and light green flipflops.

"Well maybe it better this way." said Blazze as she put on a yellow tank top with jean shorts and yellow flipflops.

"How?!" said a upset Bloss as she put on a pink flowered sundress.

"Number one rule never fall in love remember ."

"Yeah, we remember, BZ" I said sadly as I put on my blue bubbly dress.

"Let's get some food and we will leave tonight…ok girls."

"Ok." our tones lighted.

**Brick's POV**

"Man, those girls are hot when their mad." grinned Butch.

"If only we could get them alone." I said.

"Hey, you boys name are Bam, Brick, Butch, and Boomer right?" said a chubby guard.

"Yey, what of it?" turned Bam.

"_The Boss _wants to see you boys." We looked at Bam and he started walking and we did too.

**Boomer's POV**

Ok this is big! No one else for John and a few guards get to see _The Boss. _We walked into his office and we saw monitors of the whole place and a window that shown the Training Room. I when a little behind Bam and he held my hand; guess he knew I was scaried. _The Boss_ had white hair with a bold spot. Looked like his eyes were black, but maybe they were just dark brown. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. The name task on his desk said Mr. Black Deaf; creepy.

"Welcome boys. Do you know why you're here?"

"No." said Bam.

"I heard you boys save everyone even the top one in there, Blazze."

"Yes we did, Sooo,"

"I'm going to give you boys a reward each for what you did. You know it not easy to find new people around here."

"So, what the reward." grinned Butch.

_So, greedy. _I thought.

"Everything you guys wanted." Me and my brothers looked out the window and saw the girls walking to Blazze's room. We got a lust face and looked at each other and I know we got the same idea.

"We got a perfect one." we smirked.

**Blossom's POV**

"Ok where the door again?" I asked. We were talking about the escape route luckily they didn't put cameras in the bedrooms anymore.

"West end of the slim hallway. I been finished it 1 ½ years ago."

"Why didn't you tell us about it be for, Blazze?" asked Bubbles from had a mouth full of corn.

"It because I wanted you to know skills that we would never know out in the real world.**(sign)**If we do get out Easers will come after us and kill us. That why when I know you guys are save I will take down Easers."

"Not without us you aren't!" yelled Buttercup.

She smiled a little. "No I don't want you guys hurt again."

"Don't worry, Blazze we're helping you take down Easers whether you like it or not." I said.

She smiled a little bigger. "Ok , but promised me you won't disobey me when I asks you to do something."

"We promised!" we yelled. Then all of a sudden a green gas felled the room and I stared to feel sleep. I heard Blazze say Sleep..ing…gas and then we were out.


	7. Y-You Wouldn't D-Dare

**Warning this chapter will have a little lemon. So I warning you. They will be doing this kind of at the same time.(not good lemon just a ok one(1****st**** lemon online)) Please don't hate me.**** -_-****'ll**

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Y-you Wouldn't D-dare**

**Blossom's POV**

I wake up in this strange room; I was on a bed tied up and all I have on was my cherry blossom bra and thug. Then a door opens and in steps a shirtless Brick. "Brick untie me right now!" I was pissed and hot.

"Sorry babe, but I get to have you for the _whole night _and I'm going to enjoy myself." He started give me a wet, passionate kiss and I felt real hot. Our tongues when inside each others. I hate the way he can get to me. We let's go to catch our breathes. "Looks like you do want me."

"You wish."

**Bubbles's POV**

I started waking up and looked around for my sisters; I didn't see them. I did notice I was tied up on my arms, on a bed, and that I was only in my bubbled bra and thug. Then a door opens and I saw a shitless Boomer which made me blush hard.

_Wow he looks great without a shirt…I wonder what he looks like without those- what am I thinking! _I looked at Boomer who was get closer to me. "B-boomer what are you go to do."

"I'm going to loose you up one touch at a time." he smiled.

"Not if I can help it." I got up and pen him to the wall. I thought I had him, but he seem stronger then before and he pen me down on the bed.

"You know I don't use my full strength on girls unless it on a mission." he started kissing me; it was so warm and wet. I got lost in it and almost didn't feel Boomer unbuttoning my bra. I tried moving, but he was so heavy and halfway I wanted him to go on. "You are all mine Bubbles." he whispered in my ear. I hope my sisters are doing better then me, because I really falling for his spell.

**Buttercup's POV**

I sprang up and fell out the bed I was on. I saw that I was tied up and I was in my buttercup bra and thug! I heard the door open and rolled under the bed. I saw a shirtless Butch and I felt my face get hot. Then he disappeared from my sight and I felt him garb my legs.

"Oh, there's my butterfly." he smiled with lust.

"Don't you dare tried anything, Butch or you're dead."

"I'm not the one tie up, so I can do everything I want." I elbowed him and started for the door. "Oh, no you don't Butterfly." He garbed my waist and throw me on the bed then pen me. He kissed me and I fell for it. He garbed my chest and I felt him pull down my thug.

"I hate you, Butch."

"I know you love me, Buttercup, so enjoy having me." I hate when he right I really did want him. But no way I would say it out loud. Damn I love him.

**Bubbles's POV**

"Come on, Boomer you don't want to do this…right."

"No…I been want you ever since we met." He was sucking on my left nipple of my breast and I was starting to cumming since his did make me deep-throat his member and it tasted great, but no way I would tell him that. Then him started putting his finger in my pussy pulling it back and forward which made me gasped; I never felt pain like this but I liked it. He put more fingers in my pussy I screamed and started to cry, but he kept going and just kissed my tears away; I felt looser and suddenly the pain stop. He was still going and the pain came back a little, but I really did want he to stop now.

"Please stop, Boomer uugghhh please." I cried.

"No! I want you and you want me." he said with lust and a touch of evil. He pulled his fingers out of me and I didn't know that I cummed all over his hand. He licked it clean and smiled and said, "I want stop until you and me are done." I was scaried; I wanted Blazze or my other sisters to coming and save, but the door didn't open.

**Blossom's POV**

I was standing complete naked **(so was Brick)** was in the back of me. Brick was kissing and biting my neck, his left arm was holding my chest and the other was keep my arm**(still tied up)**down, and he got his dick in my pussy which was cumming and it felt good, but bad to me. "Brick when I get aaahh out these ropes I'll ughh kill you."

"Sure you will, babe." He gave me a sloppy kiss and I tried my best to stop love it and him, but felt so right. Then he penned me down on the floor hard then I heard Bubbles screaming. I tried getting up, but he pen me down harder; my head hurt a little. "We won't be going everywhere." he said when lust and sound of evil.

"Brick! GET OUT OF ME!" I was moving, but couldn't get up. Then he started biting me again, but deep in my skin. I screamed and cried hoping Blazze would come; but the door didn't move.

**Buttercup's POV**

Butch got me on my chest and my ass sticking up**(I hate that my arms and legs were tied)**. Butch stick his member in my ass which made my pussy cummed on the bed. He pumped in and out of me going faster each time. My tough shell was braking until I heard Bubbles screaming. "Butch get out of me!" I started moving away from him, but he garbed my hips hard which got red from his strength and he flipped me around.

"You can't go, B-cup. I'm not done with you." he said with lust, but I heard some evil in it. Then I heard Blossom screaming and I knew I had to get out.

"Sorry, but my sisters need me." I kicked my feet at his face then flipped out the bed. I hopped to the door, but I felt a sharp pain in my side and I screamed a little.

"That stop you." I turn around and saw Butch cut me. He licked the knife and I stood scaried wondering what he might do next. He pulled my hair and dragged me by my hair back to the bed. I tried not to scream, but it hurt so badly. He when on top of me and whispered in my ear, "You're mine and no way you're going everywhere." I cried, I want Blazze, but nothing seem to move.

**Blazze's POV*Beginning of all of this***

I wake up in a strange room, my arms where tied up, and I was in my flaming bra and thug. I saw the door knob turn and got scaried that John did this and was about to do something to me. But in stepped in a shirtless Bam. I signed and thought _thank God is just Bam_ then my eyes shoot open _But Bam bad news too!_ "What are you doing Bam! Untie me now!"

"Why would I do that? I got you all to myself and you can't stop me." he smiled.

He got closer and then I smiled and said, "Bam I'm one of the tops.." I kneed him in the place where the sun don't shine and flipped the rope under me and got up. But he recovered fast and garbed the rope**(which had my hands in front of me now)** and pulled me into a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Don't forget Blazzie I'm one of the tops too." he whispered. He had the rope still in his hand and his started ripping my bra off. I heard Bubbles screaming, so I elbowed him in the shoulder and kicked in his chest.

"Bubbles!" I ran close to the door, but Bam garbed my waist and throw me on the bed and pen me down.

"I thought I would have to battle you before I got in your panties." he laughed then I felt him take off his pants and boxers and his dick hit my pussy.

"Get Off Bam! I need to get to my sisters!" He just chuckled and I felt his fingers in my pussy. It hurt so good, but I can't think about it. Then I heard Blossom screaming and I felt my eyes go a little darker. My arms where above me, so I hit his head hard with them and he sprang up holding his head. I got up**(again)**and when to the door, but he kicked my legs which made me hit the ground hard.

"Good, but not good for me." He held down my legs and arms and he stuck his tongue in inside of me.

"Where are my aaahh sisters and your brothers, Bam?"

"Probably using a condom."

"Bam stop uuuugggghhhhh."

"Why should I? You seem to like it." His tongue when in deeper.

"It not ughh my fault you're making feel like a horny teen, Bam uugghhh."

He when on top and said, "So, you do want me." he smirked. I had to rethink about what I said, but then I heard Buttercup screaming and my eyes when the shade my sisters and me hated. I rapped the rope around his hand and with all my strength and he hit the floor hard. I flipped back and land on his dick, but I didn't care I was to busy punishing him in the face. I got up from of him and open the door**(I wished my bra and thug didn't rip)**. But I felt his hands dig in my body, his bit really hard in my shoulder and felt the blood come out. I cried and screamed a little bit; and he flipped me on the ground hard. I coughed up some blood and heard the door close.

"You think you can get away from me, ha!" he said with lust and a mix of evil. He rolled me over and kissed me; I tasted his blood mixed with mine. He pick me up and through me on the bed on my chest and he when on top of me. "Blazze you can't leave me…you're mine only mine." he whispered.

I started letting me tears fall. _The boys have change too much. How..how do we still love them? _I heard my sisters screaming my name. I cried even more; the pain from my heart was off from this and my sisters. _I'm sorry. I'm sooo sorry! I can't help you guys!_ "AAAHHH, BAM STOP!"

** : Ok don't review negatively please! ^_^**


	8. Up, Up, and Escape

**Chapter VI**

**Up, Up, and Escape**

**No One's POV**

It was about 6:00am and the girls woke in Blazze's room hurting and their bras and thugs mostly ripped. Blazze looked at her sisters who had tears start and shaking from the lustful, hard night with the boys. Blazze signed, "I-I'm sorry guys..I should have been there to protect you…..and now you are stuck with that memory."

"No, Blazze it w-wasn't your fault." said Blossom who was wiping her tears.

"Yeah, no one of us couldn't have stop was the boys did to us." whispered Buttercup holding back more tears.

"But, I should have been there to protect you guys! Even if we love the boys a lot you should have been the one to decide when you where ready for that!"

"But, Blazze…..I-I wanted it to happen." whispered Bubbles while she hugged her knees.

"I-I bet we all did for a long time even if we didn't know it…, but that still doesn't mean they can take was is our from us." said Blazze while pulling Bubbles closer into her. She signed deeply, "Tonight we're getting out of here no matter what."

"Ok, Blazze." the girls said while hugging Blazze for awhile.

"C-can we at least say good-bye to the boys." whispered Bubbles who was thinking of Boomer that moment.

Blazze smiled a bit, "Yes, but don't give away what we are doing. Even those who love something dearly will give it up for something more valuable there gold."

**Bubbles's POV *After getting dress***


	9. Second Story Guidelines

**Category: **Teen Titans

**Title: **Titans' Tree

**# of Chapters finished: **4 with some of ch. 5

**Rated: **K

**Based on/Story behind it: **Like my 'The Powerpuffs & Rowdyruffs Forgotten Names' this was the Teen Titans' intro for characters that were going to be in a later story on my other Fanfiction. This was around 2011 and I did publish it.

**Why isn't complete: **I took it down cause I well…I forgot lol, but I didn't finish so it goes in here.


	10. The Grayson Family

**The Grayson Family**

* * *

**Robin**

Robin's real name is Richard John "Dick" Grayson. In his teen years he was known as Boy Wonder to Batman and the leader of the Teen Titans. He wore green pants with a red shirt with green short sleeves, an yellow R in a black circle**(side right facing him)** and in the middle three yellow lines going down. A median cape that has a yellow inside and a black outside. Black and silver boots, green gloves, a yellow belt, and he would always wear a mask. He was the only one who didn't have powers on his team, but had excellent skills. His skills are athletic strength, martial arts, fencing, stealth, disguise, escapology, and criminology.

He has peach skin, black spiked hair, and some think he has blue eyes. He's 17 on the team and is 34 when we see him. He was probably born in Gotham and he still lives in Jump City with his family and friends. He speaks English and his species is human. In the future he is known as Knightwing wearing the outfit on episode 23 and looking totally the same. He's the main leader of the whole Titans and does a good job. He married Starfire at the age of 20 and they had one boy. He's very busy, but always finds time to spend with his friends and his family. He still bossy and a little obsessed with crime, but that was helps him on his missions with his team.

**Starfire**

Starfire's phony name is Kori**(Kory)** Koriand'r Anders. In her teen years she was known as the sweet, kindhearted, strong, hopeful, and curious princess of Tamaran of the group. She wore a purple tank top up with a metal plate on her neck and shoulders with a green gem in the middle. A purple mini skirt, purple boots that goes to her thighs with a silver fold and a metal belt. A metal arm bracelet on her left side**(facing her)** and metal gloves that stop at her elbow and knuckles with a green gem on them. Her powers are superhuman strength, energy projection, linguistic assimilation**(known languages)**. Her skills stamina, durability, and flight.

She has orange skin, elbow length red**(meaning red)** hair, light green eyes, and tiny red eyebrows. She's 17 on the team too and is 34 when we see her too. She was born on Tamaran and visits it often and lives in Jump City. She can speak every languages by mouth-to-mouth contact**(kissing in other words)**, she mostly speaks Tamaran and English. And her species is Tamaranean. In the future she known as Kori, but a few time people still call her Starfire or Star. Her hair goes down to knees now and is very puffy and wears make-up. She wears a long purple skirt that has the sides out with a green gem chained belt, a purple tank top with a crisscrossed top that frames her C-cups and body well, the same arm bracelet and gloves, and purple flats. Robin is still unsure about the look, but she always finds a way to get him to like it. She married Robin at the age of 20 and had one boy. She's still that sweet and kindhearted woman and she show it with the kids. She hopes she can calm Robin on his work and also wish to see a better world.

**Knightfire**

Knightfire's real name is Bubby May Grayson and he's the son of Knightwing and Kori. Unlike his father he is not the leader of his team. He's 14 and his nicknames are Fire Breathe and Knight Wonder. His powers are superhuman strength, energy projection**(that is red)**, linguistic assimilation. He's skills stamina, durability, flight, martial arts, athletic strength, fencing, stealth, disguise, escapology, and criminology. He wears a black tank top with a metal plate on his neck and shoulders with a black K in the middle. Black pants, black and silver boots, silver gloves, metal arm bands, and sometimes he wears black sunglasses. He pick is superhero name.

He has peach skin, light green eyes, black elbow length hair, and black tiny eyebrows. Like he mother he can speak every languages through mouth-to-mouth contact. He's species is half human half Tamaranean. He is born in Jump City and lives in Jump City mostly at the old T Tower. He has two love interests named Pepper Beast and Blade. He is quick tempered, kindhearted when he want to be, and very annoying to Pepper Beast. He treats her with a some respect and trys to make fun of her as much as he can, so he can take her place as leader. But most time he see why she is a great leader. He and his father get along great when they are in training, but sometimes fall a part when Kori babyish him; he has a great relationship with his mother.

**Family**

One day Knightwing thinks Knightfire will become the leader of the whole Titans, but it will take some time. Usually on the weekend they get together with their friends and do something fun. Sometimes they have a few fights, but somehow they fix it. Where they visit Tamaran Knightfire is treat with respect since he is the prince of Tamaran along with is cousin Redfire who Red X's and Blackfire's son. They usually can get along and other times they have to leave early. They also live in a mansion that is very close to the Titans Headquarters, but far from the T Tower; so Knightfire mostly live in the T Tower.

* * *

**Kissy: Ok that all about the Graysons. Please review!**


	11. The Stone Family

**The Stone Family**

* * *

**Cyborg**

Cyborg's real name is Victor "Vic" Stone. In his teen years he was known as the eater, gamer, chief technician, and gadgeteer of the Titans. He had on a blue, white, black, and silver armor that showed some of his skin after an accident. He's power was superhuman strength and he's skills are intellect, durability, numerous functions, and video games. He has brown skin, no hair, and a red and brown eyes. He's 18 on the team and 36 when we see him. He lives in Jump City with his family and friends. He speaks English and species is half human half robot.

In the future he's still known as Cyborg or Cy and his Robin's technician of the Titans still. He married Bumble Bee at the age of 21 and had two twin boys. He's still the same, but worry about his cars, plane, jet, ect. A little too much, but always have time for his family and friends. He has also upgraded himself and the other Titans' places. He's won about seven noble prizes and has his only lab.

**Bumble Bee**

Bumble Bee's real name is Karen Beecher-Duncan. In her teen years she was the hip, cool girl and I-can-it-myself girl who was the leader of Teen Titans East. She wore a yellow and tank top up with her bee wings on it, black pants with a yellow fold on the top of the pants with a yellow B on it, yellow sweatbands, and black high heels. Her powers are shrunk to insect-like size, fire sonic force blasts, unleash electrical with yellow Bs and her skill is flight.

She has brown skin, curly brown hair in two puffballs, and brown eyes. He's 18 on the team too and is 36 when we see her too. She lives in Jump City, speaks English, and species is human**(maybe?)**. In the future she's still known as Bumble Bee, sometimes they just call her Bee. Her hair goes to her shoulders now and is still curly and wears make-up. She wears a black and yellow top with no strips with her wings that hold her D-cups well, a black mini skirt with a yellow belt with a black B on it, yellow sweatbands, and high heel boots that stop at her thighs. She married Cyborg at the age of 21 and had two twin boys. She didn't change, but she starting to lay off of Cyborg a little bit.

**Cybee**

Cybee's real name is A.J. Williams Stone. He's the eldest**(by 2 minutes)** twin son of Cyborg and Bumble Bee. He's the gamer, chief technician, gadgeteer, hip, cool boy of his team. He's 15 and his nickname is C.B. His powers is superhuman strength and electrical shocks and his skills are intellect, durability, numerous functions, and video games. He had on a yellow, white, black, silver armor that shows some of his skin after an accident when they was were 5.

He has brown skin, curly hair, and a yellow and brown eyes. He speaks English, he's species is half robot half human, and he lives/born in Jump City mostly at the T Tower. He's happy that they have a girl leader, but sometimes sides with Knightfire when things go wrong. He has a closer relationship with his father and brother, but is still close with his mother. He pick his superhero name.

**Bumble Bot**

Bumble Bot's real name is D.J. Key Stone. He is the youngest twin son of Cyborg and Bumble Bee. He's the I-can-do-it-myself, eater, and brainy act in the group. He's 15 and his nicknames are Bot and B Bot. He's powers are shrunk to insect-lie size and fire sonic force blasts with Bs and he's skills are flight, video games, and intellect. He wears a yellow and black short sleeves shirt with bee wings, black sweatpants with two yellow Bs on it, and blue armor legs and left arm after an accident when they were 5.

He has brown skin, no hair, and brown eyes. He speaks English, he's species is half robot half human, and lives/born in Jump City mostly at the T Tower. He doesn't really care about who is the leader since most time he gets bossed around. He's closer to his mother and brother, but sometimes he's close to his father. He pick his superhero name.

**Family**

The accident of the twins when they were 5 happened when the were play in the park. A.J. was messing with D.J. and they ran into the street. Kori saw them, but they were to late and since A.J. couldn't fly he lost more and D.J. barely could fly he lost a lot, but not to much. Cyborg worked on a whole year on them and they were happy that they were like their dad too. The boys are usually seen in their dad's garage helping him and then Bee would always make them stop when they need to stop. They live in a two story house near Robin's house that a big garage and a underground lab, garage, and tunnel to Titans Headquarters. The boys usually goes to Beast Boy's house to have game night while the girls have a night out or go to Starfire's mansion.

* * *

**Kissy: Ok that was the Stones Family. Now please review!**


	12. The Logan Family

**The Logan Family**

* * *

**Beast Boy**

Beast Boy's real name is Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan. In his teen years he was known as Doom Patrol youngest member who then when to Teen Titans becoming their carefree, scatter brained, jokester of the team. He wore a black long sleeved unitard with purple going down the middle stopping at his thighs. Purple, black, and silver tennis shoes, silver gloves with a black line across them, and a silver belt. His powers are metamorphic into any animal and the beast, and his skill is video games.

He has green skin, shaggy green hair, green eyes, pointy ears, and fangs. He's 16**(on the show he's 14)** on the team and 33 when we see him. He was born in Africa and visits there often and still lives in Jump City. He speaks English and is species is changeling**(human before illness)**. In the future he's still known as Beast Boy or BB and if lucky they call him Beast Man. He wears something like Mr. Incredible 1st outfit in a aquamarine color and he doesn't wear a mask**(that's a Robin thing)**. He married Raven at the age of 20 and had one girl. He's still a little immature, but when his daughter needs him he very becomes an adult.

**Raven**

Raven's phony name is Rachel Raven Roth. In her teen years she was known as creepy, empathy, sorceress, bookworm of the group. She wore a black long sleeved leotard with blue folded sleeves; the sleeves stop at her knuckles of her hands with a red/black gem around a yellow circle on them. A blue cape with a hood shaped like a raven's beak with the same gem on the right**(facing her)** that stops at her ankles. Blue cloth boots and red/black gem chained belt. Her powers are empathy, teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis, and time manipulation and her skills are astral projection, meditating, flight, and sorcery mainly with these word: Azarath Metrion Zinthos in black and sometimes white.

She has light gray**(pail)** skin, shoulder length blue-violet hair**(sometimes to her hips)**, blue-violet eyes, and a red gem in the middle of her forehead. She's 16 on the team and 33 when we see her. She was born in Azar, raise in the Temple of Azarath, and lives in Jump City and barely ever goes to Azar anymore. She speaks English and Aazarathm and species is half human half demon. In the future she's still known as Raven or Rae and is rare if anyone calls her Rachel. Her hair goes to her knee and uneven and her wears make-up. She wears a white long sleeved V neck leotard the fames her C-cup; which the sleeves stop at her knuckles with a red/black gem on it. A white cape with no hood, white high heels, and red/black gem chained belt. She married Beast Boy at the age of 20 and had one girl. She learn to control her emotions and enjoy having fun with her family and friends; but she still can be a party pooper. Also she get help from her emotions when she needs it. Knowledge**(what you already know)** is yellow, brave is green, envy is brown, affection is violet, angelic is white, happy is pink, angry is red, timid is gray, rude is orange, and wisdom**(far knowing)** is light blue.

**Pepper Beast**

Her real name is Coraline Black Logan and she's the daughter of Beast Boy and Raven. She's the only girl on the team, but she is the leader. She's 13 and her nicknames are Pep, PB, and PB & J. Her powers are metamorphic into any animal, controlling water, time manipulation, telepathy, teleportation, the beast, and empathy. Her skills are flight, video games, astral projection, having control of her emotions, and sorcery mainly with these words: Azarath Metrion Pinthos in green. She wears black spaghetti strapped leotard with purple going down the middle, a black cape with a hood that stops at her ankles, silver belt with a purple/black gem in the middle, silver sweatbands, and purple, black, and silver cloth boots. She pick her superhero name.

She has light gray**(pail)** skin, long hip length green hair, green eyes, has fangs, and a purple gem in the middle of her forehead. She speaks English and Aazarathm, species is 1/3 demon 1/3 human 1/3 changeling, and lives/ born in Jump City mostly in the T Tower. She has two love interests named Knightfire and Aquaboy**(Aquaboy is also on the team)**. She pretends to dislike Knightfire, but secretly she has a crush on him that she barely even knows about. They usually are the ones fighting, but is just a love-and-hate relationship. She really close to her father when it comes to fun and is really close to mother when it comes to other things.

**Family**

They are usually fighting while Coraline makes them stop and then they get all lovey-dovey. They live in a two story house a little far from the others' houses. They sometimes go to Africa and Azar to just visit Coraline's grandma and to learn about the things around them. Coraline and Raven are usually reading, practicing sorcery, and hanging out with the girls. Coraline and Beast Boy are usually cooking**(both vegetarians)**, playing video games, and joking around. They're least like a perfect family, but that makes them closer to each other.


	13. The Wilson Family

**The Logan Family**

* * *

**Beast Boy**

Beast Boy's real name is Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan. In his teen years he was known as Doom Patrol youngest member who then when to Teen Titans becoming their carefree, scatter brained, jokester of the team. He wore a black long sleeved unitard with purple going down the middle stopping at his thighs. Purple, black, and silver tennis shoes, silver gloves with a black line across them, and a silver belt. His powers are metamorphic into any animal and the beast, and his skill is video games.

He has green skin, shaggy green hair, green eyes, pointy ears, and fangs. He's 16**(on the show he's 14)** on the team and 33 when we see him. He was born in Africa and visits there often and still lives in Jump City. He speaks English and is species is changeling**(human before illness)**. In the future he's still known as Beast Boy or BB and if lucky they call him Beast Man. He wears something like Mr. Incredible 1st outfit in a aquamarine color and he doesn't wear a mask**(that's a Robin thing)**. He married Raven at the age of 20 and had one girl. He's still a little immature, but when his daughter needs him he very becomes an adult.

**Raven**

Raven's phony name is Rachel Raven Roth. In her teen years she was known as creepy, empathy, sorceress, bookworm of the group. She wore a black long sleeved leotard with blue folded sleeves; the sleeves stop at her knuckles of her hands with a red/black gem around a yellow circle on them. A blue cape with a hood shaped like a raven's beak with the same gem on the right**(facing her)** that stops at her ankles. Blue cloth boots and red/black gem chained belt. Her powers are empathy, teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis, and time manipulation and her skills are astral projection, meditating, flight, and sorcery mainly with these word: Azarath Metrion Zinthos in black and sometimes white.

She has light gray**(pail)** skin, shoulder length blue-violet hair**(sometimes to her hips)**, blue-violet eyes, and a red gem in the middle of her forehead. She's 16 on the team and 33 when we see her. She was born in Azar, raise in the Temple of Azarath, and lives in Jump City and barely ever goes to Azar anymore. She speaks English and Aazarathm and species is half human half demon. In the future she's still known as Raven or Rae and is rare if anyone calls her Rachel. Her hair goes to her knee and uneven and her wears make-up. She wears a white long sleeved V neck leotard the fames her C-cup; which the sleeves stop at her knuckles with a red/black gem on it. A white cape with no hood, white high heels, and red/black gem chained belt. She married Beast Boy at the age of 20 and had one girl. She learn to control her emotions and enjoy having fun with her family and friends; but she still can be a party pooper. Also she get help from her emotions when she needs it. Knowledge**(what you already know)** is yellow, brave is green, envy is brown, affection is violet, angelic is white, happy is pink, angry is red, timid is gray, rude is orange, and wisdom**(far knowing)** is light blue.

**Pepper Beast**

Her real name is Coraline Black Logan and she's the daughter of Beast Boy and Raven. She's the only girl on the team, but she is the leader. She's 13 and her nicknames are Pep, PB, and PB & J. Her powers are metamorphic into any animal, controlling water, time manipulation, telepathy, teleportation, the beast, and empathy. Her skills are flight, video games, astral projection, having control of her emotions, and sorcery mainly with these words: Azarath Metrion Pinthos in green. She wears black spaghetti strapped leotard with purple going down the middle, a black cape with a hood that stops at her ankles, silver belt with a purple/black gem in the middle, silver sweatbands, and purple, black, and silver cloth boots. She pick her superhero name.

She has light gray**(pail)** skin, long hip length green hair, green eyes, has fangs, and a purple gem in the middle of her forehead. She speaks English and Aazarathm, species is 1/3 demon 1/3 human 1/3 changeling, and lives/ born in Jump City mostly in the T Tower. She has two love interests named Knightfire and Aquaboy**(Aquaboy is also on the team)**. She pretends to dislike Knightfire, but secretly she has a crush on him that she barely even knows about. They usually are the ones fighting, but is just a love-and-hate relationship. She really close to her father when it comes to fun and is really close to mother when it comes to other things.

**Family**

They are usually fighting while Coraline makes them stop and then they get all lovey-dovey. They live in a two story house a little far from the others' houses. They sometimes go to Africa and Azar to just visit Coraline's grandma and to learn about the things around them. Coraline and Raven are usually reading, practicing sorcery, and hanging out with the girls. Coraline and Beast Boy are usually cooking**(both vegetarians)**, playing video games, and joking around. They're least like a perfect family, but that makes them closer to each other.


	14. Titans' Families

**Titans' Families**

* * *

Aqualad's powers are talking to water animals, swimming in the ocean**(forever maybe)**, breathing on land, and moving water. He has peach skin, shoulder length black hair, and dark blue eyes. Speedy's power is trick arrows. He has peach skin, short red hair, and always wears a mask like Robin. To some people they think they are gay…I think is ok, so I'm letting them be together. Aqualad has a boy with a woman who loves him and Speedy together. So, Speedy and Aqualad has one boy. Aquaboy is their son.

Since the woman didn't have powers and well Speedy and Aqualad couldn't do it, Aquaboy only has Aqualad's powers. Aquaboy looks like his dad and has in mother's green eyes. His charming, sometimes hot-headed, and want to be great at everything. Like his dad**(Aqualad) **he can charm the girls with one look and smile, like his mother he kind and respect the girls, and his other dad**(Speedy)**he try a little bit to work on been the leader. He's in the group with Pepper Beast, Knightfire, Cybee, and Bumble Bot. He has two love interests is Swift and Pepper Beast.

Soon, they find out they**(well Speedy)**had a daughter with the same woman Aqualad had Aquaboy. Speedy got drunk one day**(Aquaboy was 2)** and meet up with a woman; they both were drunk and don't remember each other and that how Swift was started. Swift like her dad can do trick arrows. Swift has peach skin, long, red hair in a ponytail, and green eyes. She is hot-headed, sweet, and has a way with words. Like her dad she loves win and been a neat freak, like her mother she can usually gets her way, and like her other dad she learns to puppy eye people**(sometimes work)**. She almost kissed Aquaboy, but figure out they were related by mother. They are a odd family…but isn't the other Titans.

Kid Flash's power is super-speed; he has peach skin, red**(meaning red)**hair, and light blue eyes. Jinx's power is sorceress of bad luck; she has pale skin, pink hair in a bull horns-like style, and pink eyes. They got married and Kid Flash helps Jinx stay on the right path…and sometimes they do have a little bad fun.

They have a girl; Hex is they're daughter. Hex powers are super-speed and bad luck magic**(red)**. Hex has pale skin, red**(meaning red)**hair in a Mandy style**(from Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)**, and pink eyes. She is sneaky, witty, fun-loving, loves getting into trouble, and very artistic. Like her father she's somewhat annoying and like her mother she loves teasing and tricking people. Her love interest is Cybee.

Jericho's power is entering people's bodies; he has peach skin, blonde, curly hair, and blue eyes. Kole's power is turning her whole body into a crystal; she has tan skin, shoulder length, pink hair, and dark blue eyes. They met up at the final battle and it took off from there. Unlike the other Titans' kids their son isn't a teenager.

Jasper is Jericho's and Kole's son who is about 10 years old. He has tan skin, curly, pink hair, and blue eyes. His powers are turning his arms into a crystal and entering people's bodies. He barely talks and when he does it's more in a whispers. His love the outdoors and his godfather, Gnarrk. His sneaky, brave, high spirited, and quiet. His love interest is Melody.

* * *

**Others**

* * *

Base's powers are object based powers where she touch something and she gets it over her**(Like Kevin from Ben 10)**. She has tan skin, ear length, black hair, and green eyes. She wears a black unitard, black high heels with diamonds on the tip of the heel, and a black mask with diamonds on the sides. She's hot-tempered, bitchy, and always wants to do it herself. But, she does join the New Titans team after Bumble Bot beats her and asks her to join.

Melody's powers are healing and sound blast and her skills are flight and singing. She has fair skin, hip length, black hair, and rainbow eyes. She wears a long sleeved blue leotard, a black skirt, a long black cape, blue, long boots, and a black headband with a blue music note on the side. She is sweet, caring, and timid most time. Her love interest is Jasper and Harmony**(Bad guy)**.

Ninja doesn't have powers and his skills are athletic strength, martial arts, stealth, disguise, escapology, and criminology. He has tan skin, his hair is always covered, but is brown, shaggy hair, and blue eyes. He wears a ninja outfit**(Like you couldn't guess)**. He is smart, quiet when he wants to be, and very shy around girls. He only showed his face to Pepper Beast and she said it was cute. That why his love interest is Pepper Beast, but also She-Devil.

Falcon doesn't have powers and his skills are athletic strength, martial arts, fencing, stealth, disguise, escapology, and criminology. He has brown skin, golden, blonde spiky hair, and he always wears a mask like Robin's, but has brown eyes. His wears brown pants with a yellow shirt with light brown short sleeves, an brown F in a black circle**(side right facing him)** and in the middle three light brown lines going down. A median cape that has a light brown inside and a brown outside. Black and silver boots, brown gloves, a yellow belt, and he always wear a mask. His go-getter, competitive, and generous and he is obsessed with heroes**(mainly Robin)**.

Sparks's power are control/generate/absorbing electricity and her skill is flight. Her


	15. Third Story Guidelines

**Category: **Powerpuff Girls Z

**Title: **Hot, Hot, Hot!

**# of Chapters finished: **1

**Rated: **M (for lemons)

**Based on/Story behind it: **Well, this idea was giving to me by kaoruchan101 in 2012 in a review on 'Love Just Happens'. I'm quite sure she wanted a lemon to happen here since it put in all the things she wanted in the 1st part.

**Why isn't complete: **Sadly again, I got busy with other times and dragged in into the "Unfinished" folder.


	16. Hot, Hot, Hot part 1

**Hot, Hot, Hot!**

**Part 1**

Its summer and everyone knows what that means; no school, no books, and no teachers, just pools, parties, beach, and the spa. Which the Puffs and Ruffs have been taking advantage of it since they are at the Professor's summer house in Izu Peninsula. "Man, this is the best summer I had." grinned Kaoru who just got out of the ocean with her surfboard in hand.

"Why is it because Ikuto and you have been having a lot of fun together." smirked Chika while Miyako and Momoko giggled and Kaoru was blushing like crazy.

"Shut up! You guys are enjoying your time with your boyfriends too!"

"Yeah, but we like making you blush." smiled Momoko.

"You guys suck." sighed Kaoru while sitting next to the girls. They looked out to stare at their boys playing with Ken, Suzu, and Peach. The boys felt them staring, so they turned around and waved causing a bright blush to crawl on their face and look away. "So, are we going to go tonight?"

"Yeah, I made sure to reserve us a place there." smiled Chika.

"Are you sure we should do this? Won't the boys be mad?" asked Miyako while messing with the seashells she and Eiji found.

"Oh, come on Miyako, we need a break from them too." said Momoko.

"Ok then, I can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?" whispered Eiji while the boys grabbed their waists from the back.

"None of your damn business." they hissed.

"Aww, so cold Butterbutt." said Ikuto while nibbling her neck earning him a blush and a knock on the head.

"If you boys must know we were planning on going to Uoshige Shokudou**(deep-sea fish restaurant)** from dinner, but you guys ruined the surprise." sighed Chika.

"Sorry, but we want to know where are toys are doing." purred Kukai while the boys started toying with swimsuits.

"Stop that! You're going to make me lose my top!" the girls blushed while jumping up from them.

"That's what we were planning on." smirked Riku while they got up and started chasing the girls.

"Eeck! Leave us alone!" they shouted playfully while being chased into the water.

"Not going to happen." they smiled while catching them and picking them up while spinning them around. "You're mine."

"I guess I am." they smiled while kissing them on the lips.

"_Well, having them does have its advantages." _smiled Chika while Riku was playing with her top again.

"_Well, we are still not letting them go". _Kaoru said while Ikuto had slapped her ass making her go after him.

"_We know." _theygiggled while watching the greens acting crazy.

**9:54pm At Professor's Summer House**

"_The boys asleep?" _asked Chika while looking at a sleeping Riku.

"_Yup!"_

"_Alright, let's go we have to be there at 10:30." _The girls slowly got out of their beds, trying their best not to make sound. They met at the door with bags in hand and opened the door into the night. "Nice they don't wake up."

"Momoko almost did when she tripped." sighed Kaoru.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Kukai left his shirt on the floor."

"Before we start an argument can we go to the spa." sighed Miyako while Chika nodded in agreement.

"Fine let's go!" they shouted.

"Shhhhh!" Miyako and Chika hissed.

"Sorry." they sweat dropped while they made their way.

**Few Minutes Before(In Reds Room)**

"Eeck!" whispered Momoko while tripping over Kukai's shirt causing him to wake up.

_What the heck is she doing? _stared Kukai while closing his eyes halfway, so Momoko think he was still asleep.

"Nice moves, Leader Girl." whispered Kaoru while they walked away.

_Now, where are they going to? _Kukai put on the shirt Momoko had tripped over and made his way out the room almost crashing into Ikuto. "What are you doing?"

"I'm following Kaoru since she snuck out the room I want to know what she is up to."

"Same with Momoko. Come on let's see if Riku and Eiji are wake too." They made their way to Riku's and Eiji's room to find them already up staring out the window.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ikuto while him and Kukai made their way up to the window to see the girls outside.

"What are they doing?" Ikuto and Kukai stared.

"Shhhh, we are trying to listening." whispered Eiji not wanting the girls to hear them.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Kukai left his shirt on the floor."

"Before we start an argument can we go to the spa." sighed Miyako while Chika nodded in agreement.

"Fine let's go!" they shouted.

"Shhhhh!" Miyako and Chika hissed.

"Sorry." they sweat dropped while they made their way.

"Their going to a spa." stared Ikuto.

"Seems like it." said Riku while fixing his tangled dew-rag.

"Hmm, let's follow them." smiled Kukai.

"Why?" they asked.

"Things can get interesting if you know what I mean." he smirked making his brothers think and smirk after awhile.

"Let's go." they grinned while following the girls to a spa.

**At Spa(Blooming Sunflower(made-up name))**

"Welcome to Blooming Sunflower, please come in ladies."

"Thank you." the girls smiled while walking up to the front desk.

"Good evening, ladies do you have reservation?" smiled the lady at the front desk.

"Yes, under Chika Watanabe."

"Welcome Ms. Watanabe and I say it's an honor to have one of the Watanabes in here."

"No, no the pleasure is all mine." smiled Chika while the lady handed them locker keys.

"We will set up your private hot spring in a moment and if I may ask if an adult came would you like some sake?"

"N-"

"Sure we'll take it!" grinned Kaoru while the girls pulled her away to talk.

"Are you nuts Kaoru! We can't drink sake we're only 17 not 20!" whispered Miyako.

"Yeah, and I don't want to get in trouble with Professor and my dad." stared Chika.

"Oh, come on we can keep this our little secret."

"But, Kaoru we are only 17." stared Momoko.

"You guys are girly girls! I would think you Chika wouldn't be a chicken."

"I'm not chicken."

"Really now? Because I see the fear in your eyes chicken."

"I am not chicken!" she hissed while going back up to the desk. "Yes, our adult will be in shortly, so you can give us the sake for her."

"Alright, please enjoy your stay at Blooming Sunflower."

"Piece of cake." smiled Chika while they made their way into the locker room.

**Outside With Boys**

"Man, that a spa." stared Ikuto while watching the girls go into the locker room area.

"Let's go, bros. I know there is always windows in a spa." winked Riku while they made their way to the back where the window to the locker room. They looked in to find their girls undress with other women and girls undress. The boys' eyes were stars and they started drooling finally hitting a new pervert level for them.

"What am I doing?" panicked Eiji while turning away from the window.

"What's wrong, bro.?" asked Kukai while they went over to him.

"Miyako…and the girls are going to kill us!"

"Aw, come on Eiji what your girl don't know won't hurt you." said Ikuto.

"Say that to Kaoru and see if your head don't get ripped off."

"Ikuto right, I know weird," started Riku.

"Hey!" growled Ikuto.

"But, the girls kept this little spa night from us, so I say we get this chance to do what we want."

"I agree with that." nodded Kukai.

"So, you in Eiji?' stared Ikuto while they looked back at him.

Eiji sighed, "Fine, but if we get caught you guys are taking the blame."

"Deal." they smiled while bring him back to the window where the girls were about to take off their undergarments.

"But, if you guys even look at Miyako's body I will be the one to kill you, she's mine!" hissed Eiji while being on fire with deadly eyes freaking his brothers out.

"Don't worry bro., we aren't going to look at each other's girls." sweat dropped Riku.

"Yeah, so calm down." sweat dropped Ikuto and Kukai while he did a bit. Hey, the boys were pervert, but they didn't believe in stealing their brothers' girls.

"Kaoru! Give me back my bra!" hissed Momoko while chasing after her.

"You got to get it 1st." grinned Kaoru while waving the pink bra in the air. Chika sighed and went Kaoru was close to her, Chika putted off her bra letting her breasts air out. "Chika!"

"Give Momoko her bra back and I'll give you yours." said Chika then her bra was stolen from Miyako. "Miyako, what are you doing?"

"This wasn't a game?" asked Miyako while the girls fell anime style.

"No, but since you are the only one who hasn't got their bra taken I will." said Momoko while chasing after Miyako.

"Why do I bother?" sighed Chika while finishing get undress and put on a robe then threw a robe at the girls. "If you want those massages and manicures you will hurry up."

"Alright." they smiled while finishing get undress and put on a robe and went in the next room with the boys not far behind ready at the next window.

"Hello, where would you ladies like to go?" asked the group of workers.

"How about a peloid bath?" the one with silver white hair asked.

"What's a peloid bath?" whispered Kaoru to Chika.

"A clay/mud bath that helps with your joints, pain in your body, skin, and other."

"Well, I'm doing that. Lead the way!" she said while they made their way to the Mud Room with Ikuto going too.

"Who wants the seaweed wrap?" winked the one with purple eyes.

"I would like that one please." smiled Miyako while she took Miyako's hand and hopped off to the Wrap Room while Eiji following behind.

"Who want the hot rocks treatment?" sighed the one with jet black hair.

"Mm, what's a hot rocks treatment?" asked Momoko to Chika.

"Hot rocks treatment or stone message is a message that uses smooth, flat, and heated rocks placed at key points on the body. Sometimes if you want they message your muscles with them."

"I would like that."

"Follow me please." she said while Momoko did and Kukai did too.

"I would just like a massage please."

"Ok, come with me." smiled the one with orange eyes that lead her in the Massage Room where Momoko went too and Riku followed going to a different window.

**With Kaoru **

_Yes, I love playing in mud! I know I won't be playing in it, but still mud! _There were a few people in their own gray muddy mess in a tub.

"Here we are." she smiled while showing Kaoru to a tub and helping her take off the robe and into the tub. "If you need anything just press that button."

"Thanks." she grinned while relaxing into the muddy tub. "This is the life."

**With Momoko**

"Take your robe off and lay on the table with your chest face down." stared the girl with black hair while she started to heat up the rocks.

"Alright." Momoko said while taking off her robe and laying on the massage table. "Um, how hot are these rocks?"

"About 122-127 degrees F." she sighed while putting the rocks on her back.

"What!" she said while trying not to freak out. _Ok, I just need to relax and it wouldn't feel so bad…hey, this isn't that bad now. _The black hair helper started using the other rocks to massage Momoko's tension area. _Ah, this is the life._

**With Miyako**

"Please remove your robe and we can start the seaweed treatment." she giggled while getting the things need to do it.

"Alright." Miyako said while removing her robe and the purple eyed girl started putting sea salt on her. Then she put seaweed clay on Miyako's soft skin then wrapped her in seaweed.

"Hehee, enjoy your seaweed wrap." she giggled while turning on a wave music and putting cumber over her eyes then left.

"This is the life."

**With Chika**

"It would be my honor to massage you, Ms. Watanabe." bowed the girl with orange eyes.

"Thanks, but you can just call me Chika."

"Alright please take off your robe and lay on the table."

"Ok." she said while taking off her robe and laying on the table.

"Now, I'm going to work my magic hands." she grinned while working her magic.

_Mm, this is the life._

**A Few Hrs Later(At Private Hot Spring)**

"So, guys did you enjoy your little spa day?" asked Chika while looking for the key to their private hot spring.

"Yes! It was so much fun!" they smiled.

"Man, I couldn't remember going to the spa and I glad we did it together." said Miyako.

"I'm glad too. Now, guys it's time for a relaxing time in the hot spring." smiled Chika while opening the door. The room was very spacious with wooden walls, a light brown tiled floor, pictures of water, animals, and mountains lined the walls, vases some with bamboo in them, and a big round hot spring lined with rocks in the center of it all.

"Whoa."

"I know." stared Chika.

"Ooh, lookie there our sake." purred Kaoru while messing with the 'Do Not Disturb' sign.

"What are you doing?" they asked when Kaoru showed them the sign renewed. "Do Not Disturb or I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! Kaoru!"

"What? We got to make sure no one comes in." winked Kaoru while putting the sign outside the door and locking it. "Alright, let get in this hot spring!" Kaoru said while throw off her robe.

"Yeah!" they said while doing the same thing and they got into the spring.

"So, who going to drink 1st?" smirked Kaoru while they got silence. "You guys too scared."

"No, we can do it." stared Chika while Kaoru handing them each a cup.

"Then bottoms up." she smirked while they drunk it.

"Wow, that wasn't so bad." smiled Miyako.

"Yeah, it makes me feel all warm inside." grinned Momoko.

"Told you it would be good." grinned Kaoru.

"I wonder why the adult didn't allow use to drink this stuff." smiled Chika while the girls told another drink and another and another.

"What do you think the girls will do if they're drunk?" asked Eiji while seeing that they were totally drunk from the red of their cheeks.

"I don't know," stared the boys. "but it might get interesting."

"….."

"What is it Momoko?" stared Kaoru while Momoko just kept staring at her.

"How big are your breasts again?"

"…I can't remember."

"They're bigger than mine that all I can remember." stared Chika while now interesting too.

"We should feel them to see!" smiled Miyako.

"Ok!" smiled Momoko while grabbing on to Kaoru's chest. "Kaoru's breasts are so soft and squishy."

"I want to touch them!" smiled Chika.

"Me too, me too!" giggled Miyako.

"They are soft and squishy!" Miyako and Chika purred while rubbing their cheeks against her chest while Momoko was patting them.

"Hey, that not fair! I want to play to!" pouted Kaoru while taking hold of Miyako's breast.

"That tickles." blushed Miyako.

"Aaw, lucky Miyako, I wanted Kaoru to play with me." pouted Momoko.

"That mean Momoko," pouted Chika while grabbing on to her chest. "I wanted to play with you." she whispered while kissing her cheek causing Momoko to blush.

"I guess that what happens when they drunk." blushed Kukai while the boys nodded.

"Should…we..stop this?" stared Eiji.

"I don't want to stop it." smirked Ikuto.

"Hey, Momoko you did eat a lot of sweets tonight, right?" asked Chika after finally let go of her breasts.

"Yup!"

"Good." Chika smirked while pulling her into a passionate kiss surprising Momoko who in seconds was wrestling with her tongue too. "You taste like strawberry shortcake."

"She does! I want to taste!" blushed Miyako while pushing Chika away then wrapped her arms around Momoko's neck bring her into hot kiss.

"Hey, Miyako I was playing with her?" pouted Chika while looking up at them.

"Too bad she's mine now." said Miyako while sticking out her tongue then returning back to Momoko.

"Don't worry Chika, I got something better than a kiss from sugar queen over there." smiled Kaoru while pulling Chika over to her.

"And that would be?" she asked while Kaoru hooked her mouth to Chika's left breast. "K-Kaoruuu uugghh…that is better." moaned Chika hugging Kaoru closer.

"This is the best day of my life." cried Kukai.

"You and me both bro." stared Riku.

"Man, that was fun." smiled Miyako.

"Yeah, you're right." grinned Kaoru while they so more sake.

"Aww, but now I'm horny." pouted Momoko while they girls nodded in agreement.

"Man, I wish we brought the boys now," sighed Chika while standing up. "we could really go for a nice fuck right now!" she said shocking the girls and the boys.

"…She's right." nodded Kaoru.

"It would be nice to play around with Kukai's dick right now." smiled Momoko while hugging on to her breasts.

"I would love Eiji inside me right now." blushed Miyako while hugging herself. "So nice," she breathed while sliding two fingers into her already tighten pussy and squeezing on to her right breast. "Mmm…E-Eiji uugghh!"

"And the horniest girl in the hot spring is Miyako Goutokuji!" smiled Chika while Momoko and Kaoru giggled.

"Aww, why am I the horniest? Kaoru, hornier than me." pouted Miyako.

"That is true." nodded Momoko.

"But, she wasn't the one screaming for her boy toy."

"Hey, why do you think I'm the horniest?" stared Kaoru.

"Let us look at the facts. Who's the most pervertish boy of our boys?" said Momoko.

"Ikuto."

"And who's DNA was he made from?" smiled Chika.

"Mine…Waaah, now I'm even more horny for Ikuto!" cried Kaoru while waving her arms in the air letting her breasts jump from this action and the girls laugh at the way she was acting.

_If they keep saying things like that I'm going to burst._

"Hmm, hey girls I got to tell you a secret." smirked Chika while bending down and whispering in their ears.

"Really!" they blushed.

"Yup."

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" hopped Miyako.

"Yeah, Chika do it." smiled Kaoru and Momoko.

"Alright then! Hey, boys do you want to have some fun." sung Chika while looking at the window and the boys were shook and then in a flash the boys were in the room with the girls.

"H-hi, girls." smiled Kukai nervously.

"How did you know we were there?" asked Riku nervously.

"That nice little thought you guys had was a nice give away." winked Chika.

"Eiji! I'm so happy to see you." blushed Miyako while jumping on to him. "And it looks like you are happy to see me too." she whispered while rubbing his throbbing cock.

"Looks like you boys happy to see us too." smiled the girls while eyeing their boys' erection. The girls pressed the boys into a soft kiss at 1st, but when the boys slid their tongues into the girls' mouths the kiss got rougher and passionate. The girls wrapped their legs around them and the boys pressed their backs bring them in closer into their bodies. Their tongues battled each wanted to win the little war in their mouths. When they finally parted they were breathing harder than in any of their battles with the villains.

Reality swept over the boys as the looked at the girls. "We…can't do this?"

"Aww, why not?" they pouted.

"Cause you girls are drunk." sighed Ikuto.

"So, that the fun of it." grinned Kaoru while the girls nodded in agreement.

"You're going to kill us once you're sober." sweat dropped Riku.

"How do you know that? We really horny now that we have you here and no way we want to waste it." grinned Chika while the girls nodded in agreement.

"Please." they whispered while pressing more into the boys' bodies.

The boys couldn't control their homones with the girls' wet body rubbed against their bodies and that look of hunger and lust swimming around in their eyes. "Uugh…alright."

"Yeah! I get the hot spring with Eiji!"

"Horny Miyako." smirked the girls while Miyako stuck out her tongue.

"I'm staying here." said Momoko while pressing more into Kukai.

"And we can tell who's the next horniest." mumbled Kaoru while Chika and her moved to a corner of the big room. Not able to see each other now the girls pressed them back into the heat make out they feel was too short. Not braking the kiss the girls got the boys' shirts off and now they were chest-to-chest and the boys loving every single seconds of it.

_I'm going to rock her world. _the boys thought now letting their eyes turned to lust and hunger.


	17. Fourth Story Guidelines

**Category: **Powerpuff Girls Z

**Title: **Meeting Mini-Me's

**# of Chapters finished: **1

**Rated: **K+ (I would have put it as T)

**Based on/Story behind it: **Well, this story is about Micky Reaper and I working on a story together since she really wanted to work with me. I mainly helped her with reworking the characters, rebuilding the plot, and other stuff; but it was a pretty good idea that I wanted to write it with her.

**Why isn't complete: **I wrote the 1st chapter, but she hasn't done anymore. I talked to her about it and she says she going to do it, but I have a feeling it's not going to happen. Since it was mainly her idea I can't continue it on my Fanfiction even if I wanted to; so I'm just showing you the one chapter I did here.

**DON'T COPY DON'T COPY DON'T COPY DON'T COPY DON'T COPY DON'T COPY **


	18. Cousins

**M. B.: Hey, guys its M. B., but it's just not me here it's my new friend, Micky Reaper or M. R. for short.**

**M. R.: Hey, everyone I'm soooo excited to be doing my 1****st**** story and I can't wait to show you my ideas.**

**M. B.: I bet everyone is wondering what I'm doing here, right? Well, me and M. R. are going to be writing this story together. We are both using our OCs in this story and don't worry the Puffs Z and Ruffs Z are in here too.**

**M. R.: So, are we ready to start?**

**M. B.: Patients young grasshopper you don't want to say anything else before we begin.**

**M. R.: Oh, umm…M. B. is starting the story off and I will probably be doing the next chapter. So, can we begin now?**

**M. B.: Yes, we can! Please enjoy Micky Reaper and Magical Blazze story…**

**M. R.: 'Meeting, Mini-Me's'!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Cousins **

**Hachi's POV**

It's raining again…I hate rain. I mean I loved it when I was a kid, but now since I'm 12 and in Cityville Middle School I hate it. The rain has been going on for 2 days now sometimes it would stop, but in a hour or so it would start back up. I sighed while looking out the window of my small room of the apartment. "Hachi! Have you taking out the trash yet!"

"Yes, mom! In this wonderful rain I went out and took the trash out!" I shouted back hating that I had to get my chestnut brown hair wet. I'm Hachi Okayama and as you can see I'm a normal preteen having to deal with everyday life. I have orange eyes and chestnut brown hair that is in 2 braids that have 2 orange bows at the end that stop at my waist. Right now I'm wearing a orange muscle shirt with bees on it, a jean jacket that stops at my chest, black with orange at the end skirt, and my fuzzy bumblebee slippers. I sighed again, "Why is it raining? I think the plants have gotten enough water already. I really wanted to go to the park today." I jumped on my bed and turned on my T.V. to watch something to get my mind off of this rain.

"Hello, Cityville! It's going to be raining all this following week, so make should you bring your-"

"Boring." I sighed while flipping through the channels.

"Breaking news Mojo Jojo is attacking Tokyo City and it is a mess. And-" Then in the background I saw a huge exploding and soon Mojo came out holding the Mayor in his robot. "It's seems that Mojo has Mayor Mayar, I repeat Mojo has the Mayor!"

"Oh-no, this is going to be good." I smiled while turning up the T.V.

"I will win mojo! Now that I have the Mayor you guys will make me in charge mojo!"

"Please put me down!" cried the Mayor while waving his arms around.

"No hahaaha mojo! I'm going to rule this city and then the world mojo!"

"No, Mojo can't rule the world! We need someone, and not just anybody, some heroes, and not just any heroes," I giggled while looking to see a flash of red, pink, blues, greens, and yellows lines in the sky of the T.V. "we need…"

_Fighting lovely science legend…Powerpuff Girls Z!_

_We're science boys that love being rough and cool…Rowdyruff Boys Z!_

"Yay, they're here!" I screamed while hopping on my bed which my mom would probably kill me for later, but I don't care. Then I heard my phone ring and saw that it was Kawa, one of my 3 best friends. "Hey, Kawa!"

"Hachi, you are watching the Puffs and Ruffs on T.V.! Oh, and Yumi and Kanari are on too."

"Hi!" Kanari and Yumi shouted.

"Duh! This is so cool that we are watching them right now fighting a battle live on T.V." I smiled while I looked at the T.V. to see Blazze and Boomer catching the Mayor.

"Yay, they saved the Mayor!" said Kanari.

"I know, I know!" we said.

"With Mayor Mayar safe the crime fighting teams can do what they do best." said the newswoman.

"Get them, guys!" we all yelled at the T.V. like we were actually there coaching them on.

"Mojo will not give up mojo!" he yelled while more hands come out to grab them, but lucky the boys got the girls before they got hit.

"You guys don't always have to do that." the girls pouted while getting out of the boys' arms.

"Can't help it." they smiled.

"Aww, the boys are so caring to them." Kawa purred I knew she had hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I want to see some attacking now." Yumi said and I was agreeing in silences.

"Duck!" the girls said while pushing the boys down and getting hit by the hand and went flying into a building.

"Ok, mama time to show you why we dislike you." the boys growled while pulling out their weapons and Mojo looked a bit scared.

"I feel bad for Mojo right now." pouted Kanari.

"Hey, he messed with the girls; he's so going to get it." I said.

"Umm, please forgive Mojo, boys." sweat dropped Mojo while the boys nodded their heads in disagreement.

_Red Twister!_

_Boomerang Shocking!_

_Round Table Flash!_

_Indian Arrowhead!_

"Mojoooo!" he yelled while the robot fell backwards into the ground.

"That was too easy." grinned Butch.

"To think mama should have put up more of a fight." said Bam.

"Oh, well at least we finished." Boomer smiled.

"Dumb mama." Brick laughed while his brothers joined in while they didn't see the robot get up and about to hit them.

"Ruffs! Look behind you!" we panicked knowing they couldn't hear us, but they did look around.

"Huh?"

"Haha mojo!" he said about to crush the boys, but-

_Shooting Berry Tart!_

_Bubbles Champagne!_

_Swing Sonic!_

_Friendship Ribbon!_

"No way, mojoooo!" cried Mojo while he took off into the stars.

"What did I tell you guys about gloating when the enemy is still near?" sighed Blazze while the girls floated in front of the boys.

"Heh, sorry we forgot." the boys sweat dropped while the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Come on, let's go." the girls said while they took off while leaving their colored streaks in the sky.

"Well, there you have it folks. You just saw a live action of the Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z and boy was it a good fight indeed. I'm Amu Suzuki, good night, and once again the day was saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z."

"That…was…awesome!" we screamed while I jumped on my bed. "Did you see that? Oh my gosh yes! Bubbles looked so cute today! I know right! The boys are so nice to the girls! Eeck!" we said at once reliving the whole live action fight. Until my big brother came into my room looking a bit pissed.

"H-hi, Dell what are you up to?" I giggled nervously.

"Mom says you should stop jumping on the bed and I want you to stop screaming." he sighed hard.

"But, Dell we were watching the Puffs Z and Ruffs Z!" I said while I could hear my friends' siblings yelling or talking to them on the line.

Dell brushed his dirty blonde hair that reached down to his upper back away from his gold eyes. "Well, just keep it down I'm still working on my homework and I need some quiet."

"Ok, sorry Dell."

"No problem Hachi, I know how you get when you are in your fan girl mode." he smiled while closing the door.

"That was close." I breathed into phone and I heard the girls sigh too. "How were your 'talking to' guys?"

"Well, Shin was just wondering why he couldn't see it too." Kawa said.

"Rin, didn't scolded me too badly even though she was watching something too." sighed Kanari.

"The twins were just being annoying, so I kicked them out flat on their asses." Yumi snickered.

"That's mean, Yumi!" said Kanari being the caring one that she is.

"Oh well…so Hachi, we're still going to have our sleepover tomorrow, right?"

"Yup, it's going to be good!" I grinned remembering that I invited them to my house tomorrow.

"Can't wait to have some fun, I'll bring the junky, sugary food!" sang Kawa while I sweat dropped.

"Ok, then…I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"K, Hachi bye!" they said while they hung up and I laid back on my bed.

_I feel like I forgot to do something today? _I looked at the clock to see it was 10pm and I should starting getting ready to go to bed or I would be tired the next day; and no way am I fallen asleep in class! _I guess I'll do whatever I was suppose to do later._

**The Next Day(Yumi's POV)**

_Man, I hate getting up early._ I groaned while waiting for the bus to come and pick everyone up. I removed my gray headband with a lime green bow with 3 green dots on it from my coal black hair that was down to my upper back that was spiky at the ends. I combed my fingers through my hair as my lime green eyes roamed the dirty streets of Cityville. _We really should clean up this stupid city someday. _

"Yumi! Hey, hey Yumi!" waved Kawa who was running at me with top speed.

"Slow the hell down before you fall!" I shouted getting looks from the old people and other kids who have to take the public bus to get to school. "What are you looking at?" I asked while they mumbled something and looked away from me. I then noticed that Kawa was standing in front of me.

"Hi, Yumi you ready for school?" she asked while her dark orange hair, that if it wasn't held back with her red scrunchie it would go to her upper thigh, but it hit her mid-back, floated in the wind. Her rose eyes were blinking a lot, so I knew she had a hand of sugar before she got here.

"No, I don't want to go to school, but we have to." I sighed while putting my headband back in my hair.

"Well, TGIF! So, how do you like my outfit?" she smiled while spinning around. She was wearing a rose pullover median sleeved shirt, a ruffled, thigh length black and rose skirt, and light brown flats.

"You look good as always."

"Thank you! I wish you would dress a little girly too, Yumi."

I looked down at myself and shrugged at what I was wearing. I was wearing a short sleeved, lime green vero moda blouse with a black bow in the front, blue baggy jeans, lime green converse shoes, and my favorite black, fingerless gloves. "I look good to me."

Kawa rolled her eyes and soon it started raining like the weatherman just had to be right about. "Oh my gosh! I forgot my umbrella, my poor hair!" panicked Kawa.

I sighed and took out my Gir umbrella and said, "Come on get under my umbrella."

"Oh, thank you Yumi, you're a life saver!" she smiled while hugging me to death and I had to pull her off of me.

"I get it, I get it!" I sighed while the rain got hard, but it was still hot and the sun was shining bright. _I wonder when the rain will stop?_ Soon, the public bus came and me and Kawa paid for it and stood in the middle while the bus took off for the bus stop that was close to the school. We got off the bus and we walked under my umbrella trying to dodge this crazy begger man, but he came to talk to us anyways.

"You girls got any change to give?" he asked while coming out of his box and blocking our path.

If Kanari was here she'd make us give him something, but she not, so I said, "No man, we're not giving you any of our money so get out of the way."

"You bitches always say that and you always buy candy from that 7 Eleven."

"Are you staking us?" stared Kawa while we were working our around him.

"What if I am?" he said while trying to get close to Kawa, but I stood in front of her.

"Then I'm going to pepper spray you or kick your ass!" I growled while he mumbled something and went back to his box.

"Man, he's weird." Kawa said after we were a few blocks away.

"He needs to get himself a job and maybe live in a homeless shelter."

"To bad that Cityville hasn't build anymore yet; I feel bad for him."

"If our Mayor here was as good as the Mayor in Tokyo or even Townsville, it wouldn't be like this." I stared while looking around this horrible city we call home.

"Oh well, let's find Hachi and Kanari!" she said while I noticed that we were at Cityville Middle School.

"Alright, let's go." I said while we run into the school and found them near our lockers.

"Oh, you made it ok." smiled Kanari while finishing putting her golden blonde hair that just reached her hips in a ponytail with her aqua and dark blue hairtie.

"Did you get wet?" asked Kawa.

"Just a little, but lucky Hachi saved me with her umbrella." she said while looking in her locker mirror as she got some hair strands away from her aqua eyes.

"Yumi saved me too!"

"Kanari was just happy I saved her outfit more than I saved her hair." sighed Hachi.

"But, I look so cute today." she giggled. She was wearing a dark blue, short pleated skirt with black lining the bottom of it, a aqua shirt, a dark blue vest with a purple octopus penned to it, long aqua socks, and black Mary Janes.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get to class." I sighed while me and Hachi pushed Kawa and Kanari into the history class. The bell rung and in slugged our history teacher, Mr. Smith.

"Alright, class today we are learning about different religions." he yawned while writing on the board and that's where I blanked out more of the class. I know I can get some notes from Hachi or Kanari.

**P. E.(Kanari's POV)**

_I'm halfway glad that it's raining, so we don't have to go on the track. _I smiled while we were watching a P90X video…I think it was chest and back. Yumi and Hachi were doing great and me and Kanari were keeping up so I was proud of myself.

"Alright, kids take a long break before we start again." Coach Brown said.

"Finally!" groaned most of the girls in the gym.

"Man, that was good work out." grinned Hachi while Yumi and her were laying on the mat.

"I might have pushed myself too hard, but I don't care." Yumi breathed.

"I happy for you guys you did good." I said while just sitting up.

"You did good too, Kanari." said Daichi, one of many boys who would always try to flirt with me, but I couldn't really be rude to them.

"Thank you, Daichi."

"You really look hot today, Kanari." said Sam.

"You want to go out some time, Kanari?" asked Shiro.

"I want going to ask her out!" pouted a boy, I didn't even know.

"No way she would rather date me."

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"Shut up and leave her alone!" shouted the girls always the ones to save my butt.

"Go mess with someone else for awhile." Kawa said while the boys groaned and left me alone.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem, Kanari." Hachi smiled while laying back down.

"You really need to get rid of your fan club, Kanari." Yumi halfway laughed.

"How? They are just as hard to get rid of than stalkers."

"I think they are stalkers." stared Kawa.

"Well, you could get a boyfriend or talk back to them." said Hachi.

"Well, none of the boys here are that nice and I can't stand up to them if they aren't causing any trouble."

"Whatever you say." shrugged the girls.

"Besides don't you want boyfriends too?"

"Yes!" smiled Kawa.

"Kind of." Hachi mumbled.

"No, not really."

"Then I really don't want one right now either." I stared and then one of the P.E. teachers said we were starting up again. _Time for more pain that I will be feeling in the morning. _

**After School(Kawa's POV)**

"Rain, rain go away come on back another day." me and Kanari sung while we were walking to Hachi's apartment. I soon saw the 7 Eleven that was run mainly by a African American family.

I smiled, "Let's go to Sasha's today, guys."

"Why? Didn't you already pack up a lot of candy and junk food?" asked Hachi while eyeing the other bag I was carrying.

"Well, you see I kind of was eating it in school." I smiled while they sweat dropped at me.

"You are going to get fat one of these days." sighed Yumi.

"Shut up!" I said while sticking out my tongue and she did it right back.

"Alright then, let's go." said Hachi while we made our way into the small gas station store. And there was Sasha blowing bubbles while reading a magazine as the fan blown her black hair in the breeze.

She looked up at the door and grinned at us, "Yo, guys how was your day?" she said while pulling out her ear buds that that curly hair hid so well.

"It was boring as usually." Yumi said while we went to the counter.

"I bet school really sucks. Hey, check this out." she laughed while putting out a photo from her ripped jeans pocket. We looked at it to see a really fancy cake with her standing next to it with a woman and man too who were dress like they just got married.

"Sasha, you actually designed someone wedding cake!" I asked while looking at it more.

"Yup, I'm working my way up guys. Soon or later I'll be out of this dump and design cakes for thousands of people." she grinned while her brown eyes sprinkled.

"Well, you'll totally make it there. Your designs are awesome." said Hachi.

"Thanks, now what is it you guys need?" she asked while she forced on me.

"Well, we are going to need 2 bags of chips, a pack of Cherry Cola, and lots of candy!"

"Haha, I'll see what I can do." she said while finding what we needed. "Alright, that will be $24.89."

"Alright." I said while handing her 2500 yen.

"Man, where were you when I need this for this dude who came in." Sasha said while putting the money away and giving me my change in American money.

"Sorry." I said while the girls help me put most of the stuff in my bag.

"See you next time Sasha." waved Kanari while we exited the store and the rain was just at a light drizzle, but we knew it wasn't going to stop for awhile.

_Man, we get weird weather one day it might be sunny and the next is cold as the North pole. Or it will rain like this for weeks and then not have rain for a month. Stupid pollution we have here messing with Mother Nature. _I sighed and then I noticed we had made it to Hachi's apartment.

**10:01pm(Hachi's POV)**

"Be prepared to meet your maker!" Yumi grinned, but I already hit her in the head with the pillow.

"I guess you meet your maker, Yumi." I smiled while we started laughing and pillows were being throw everywhere in my room.

"Well, I see everyone having fun here." stared my mom with her gold eyes after dodging a pillow. My mom was catching a tray on cookies and she placed it on my bed where there wasn't a mess of feathers and stuff.

"Thanks, ."

"You're welcome girls." she said while she turned to me. "So, Hachi how was your talk with your cousin?"

_Crap! that's what I forgot to do! _"Um…I forgot to Skype her."

My mom shook her head making her chestnut brown hair that was in a long braid swung around. "You should see if she is on now since it is a Friday."

"Ok mom, I'll do it right now." I sweat dropped while turning on my laptop.

"Make sure you let Dell talk to her too." she said while walking out my room.

"So, why do you have to talk to your cousin?" asked Kawa while she grabbed a hand full of chips.

"Well, we haven't talked in like 5 months since she is in 11th grade, busy, and lives in Tokyo."

"11th grade? Is she 17?" asked Yumi while eating a cookie my mom just baked.

"Yup, one year older than Dell." I said while logging in to Skype. I found her name and saw that she was already talking to 3 other people. They soon logged off and I sighed in with her. "Hey, Chika!"

"Hachi! I'm so glad to hear from you." my cousin smiled through the screen.

"Same here, I'm sorry about yesterday I totally forgot."

"That's ok Hachi, I couldn't even come on yesterday because something big came up."

"Yo, Chika!" said Dell while budding into the screen.

"Hey!" I pouted, but he just ignored me.

"Hey, Dell you doing good in school?"

"You know I am. How's Uncle Tomoya and Rose?"

"He's doing fine, busy and hard at work at the job, but fine. And Rose is still protective and stuff."

"Hey, I was support to be talking to Chika!" I said while pushing him a bit over.

"Ok, ok..I'll let you guys enjoy your girl talk. See you next time Chika."

"Bye, Dell." she waved while he left. "Oh hey, are you guys Hachi's friends?" asked Chika while I almost forgot my friends where watching us.

"Yeah, I'm Kanari Tsukiyomi!" she smiled while going up to the screen.

"Hi, I'm Kawa Yamamoto!"

"Yo, I'm Yumi Kakizaki." she said while her and Kawa crowded the screen too.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chika Watanabe, Hachi's cousin."

"Hey, I feel like I heard of you before and your dad's name sound familiar?" stared Kanari while I could see the panic in my cousin's eyes.

"Nope, nope you never heard of me!"

"I feel like I have too." Kawa said.

I looked at my cousin who was now biting her lip. I sighed, "You can tell them Chika…they're my best friends they won't change." I knew why my cousin was trying to avoid those questions, but I knew my friends wouldn't go too crazy.

"Well…you are my closest girl cousin I have, so if you can true them, I guess I can." she smiled knowing all too well she couldn't fight me. I was like her sister and since we don't have a lot of girl cousins we stuck together like glue. "The reason my name sounds for familiar is because I'm the daughter of Chizuru and Tomoya Watanabe a famous singing couple."

I saw my friends' eyes light up. "You are? That's so cool!"

"Wait, Hachi you are real cousin with her?" asked Kawa.

"Yup, my mom is her father's big sister."

"Yeah, just keep it a secret I hate when a lot of people know." said Chika while putting her hands together to beg.

"Don't worry we won't tell a soul." the girls said while raising their right hand.

"Thank you." she sighed and then I noticed someone climbing through Chika's window and I panicked.

"Chika! Someone is coming in through your window!" I shouted while the boy, that I could now see, had already grabbed her.

"Eeck!"

"Chika!" we screamed.

"Hey, there Chika." the boy grinned then kissed her on the lips.

"Riku! What did I say about coming in here through my window." she blushed.

"You know it's easier to dodge Rose when I do." the boy named Riku said. "Besides, you love it when I surprise you like this."

"Not when I'm talking to other people that are watching us." Chika blushed brighter while pointing to the screen.

"Oh sorry, hi you girls doing?" he waved.

"What…what just happened?" we stared a bit dazed.

"Hachi, girls this is my boyfriend Riku Jojo. Riku, my cousin Hachi and her friends, Kawa, Kanari, and Yumi." she said.

Nice to meet you." we waved a bit awkwardly.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend already?" I cried a little bit jealously.

"Yeah, I am 17 and boys do interest me now."

"And I'm the only one on that list." smirked Riku while taking her chin causing her to blush again.

"So cute!" said Kawa and Kanari with hearts in their eyes and Yumi and me rolled our eyes at them.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Chika…he seems like the one you can keep."

"Maybe soon or later you and you girls might get one too, just not as good as me and my bros."

"You have brothers?" Kawa asked and I could already tell what she was going to ask, but-

"Yup, 1 older brother and 2 little brothers who are dating Chika's friends."

"Damn." sighed Kawa while Yumi and me had to hold in some laughs.

"Anyways, we shou-" started Chika, but her door opened to show Rose holding one of her laser gun out.

"Riku! I will murder you for sneaking in here again!" Rose growled.

"Oh man, I got to go my little flower," groaned Riku while kissing Chika's cheek. "Bye girls it was nice meeting you!" he shouted while going to the window.

"Get back here!"

"Rose, don't kill him!" panicked Chika while Riku and Rose went out the window and I could hear shooting. "I got to go guys; I don't want Rose to kill Riku! Oh, and tell Auntie Maya that my dad will be sending her a check soon, bye!" she said while sighing out.

"Well, that was…interesting." Yumi said while we looked at the screen for a minute and then I shut it down.

"Yeah, I guess she is busier that I thought." I giggled at whatever I just saw.

"Well, let's get back to doing what we were doing. Its movie time!" grinned Kawa while popping the DVD in and we turned off the lights and started watching the movie.

I looked out the window and watched the raindrops hit the window while I thought for a moment. _To think Chika actually has a boyfriend and it looks like they are close; better than all those other boys who were after my cousin, but I'm happy for her. Now, all I'm wonder when love like that will hit me? _I turned away from the gloomy outside and when back to watching the movie with my best friends.

* * *

**M. B.: That is it, guys!**

**M. R.: Aaw, I wish we could keep going T^T**

**M. B.: Well, we will when we meaning you get the next chapter up, young grasshopper.**

**M. R.: Why do you keep calling me grasshopper -_-'ll?**

**M. B.: I don't know…you are young than me and you and me and kind of like the teacher and the student.**

**M. R.: *sighs* Anyways, what did you guys think?**

**M. B.: Good? Bad? You got to review to tell us!**

**M. R.: Please review for the love of animals!**

**M. B.: Oh, and one thing I should tell you just in case you are confused. Cityville(and probably Townsville and Monster Island) are island(s) close to Japan, but close to U. S.(Hawaii mainly) in this story.**

**M. R.: So, in the middle?**

**M. B.: Correct. Ok, since the island(s) are in the middle both Japan and the U. S. own it together, that is why there is Japanese and American names throw in here and they can use both Yen and dollars. Well, that is it!**

**M. R.: Hope you like my characters and stay toon for more of them. **

**Both of us: Thanks for reading ;)! **


End file.
